Love Undiagnosed
by machohbkstyles
Summary: When Joe Anoa'i, a.k.a. Roman Reigns, discovers heartbreaking news, his life is turned upside down. He's left to face the reality of his situation, but in his current circumstances, he meets someone new and what ensues is something unexpected and something Joe doesn't think he's ready for. Will he let his guard down or will he become hardened with everything he is facing?
1. Chapter 1

"So, you're telling me it's back? After 11 years, this.. this…" He couldn't finish the sentence. It was like déjà vu for him, reliving a time 11 years before that he thought was long gone, not forgotten, but definitely something he was never expecting to revisit, either. He looked up from his hands, his eyes dancing around the room, hoping for some other explanation, but he wasn't receiving one.

"So, Mr. Anoa'i we do have some options for treatment measures. We have to run some further testing, obviously, but this was caught fairly early. I'm very thankful for the testing that is implemented with WWE. But, this is something you will have to take time off for. Right now, I am recommending and indefinite break until we see how aggressive your illness is and what our options are moving forward. Are there any questions, Joe?"

His mind was wondering and spinning at the same time. He wasn't able to make a complete thought process, let alone process a question to ask or remark to give. He had come so far since 2007 and 2008. He considered those years to be the darkest and hardest of his life; even more so than his recent divorce from a cheating wife who he thought he offered the world. And, then some. He always gave 100% to his family, his career as a WWE Superstar, to the fans who loved him, and even to those who hated him. He had his fair share of haters, but it only pushed him even harder to succeed.

What should his mind focus on first? His kids. His family. His friends. His career. His fans. His co-workers. His bosses. His passions. His dreams. This illness. Cancer. He hated that word. It was something that had haunted him for years, even though he had been in remission. It was always in the back of his mind that it could return, but he was so busy and focused on his career and his traveling schedule that his time was filled to the brim. It gave him an outlet to push things further into the recesses of his mind that maybe he didn't realize. Until now.

"Excuse me if I can't complete a sentence or I'm not thinking fully right now. You mentioned the word 'aggressive'. Does that mean it's worse than before or that treatment will be… Like, how invasive are we looking at here? Is it chemo or radiation or medication?" he was able to ask.

He wasn't worried about the pain aspect. He was sore day in and day out. He always had a tweak here and a tinge there that bothered him, and probably would for the rest of his life. It was par for the course; something he knew came with the lifestyle and the career he chose. His dad, his brother and many of his other relatives chose this same path. And, he couldn't be more proud to be living a dream, following in footsteps that paved the way, not only for him, but every man and woman who decided to pursue this same career. To every man and woman who decided to lace up a pair of boots and put their bodies on the line for the sheer reason of entertainment for the fans who paid money to see them. Well, pair of boots or barefooted, either case. He had many in his own family who wrestled barefooted, a true test of strength and perhaps a but of craziness.

"Aggressive is a term I use to gauge what we're dealing with, and at this point, like I said, with further testing, I'll be able to answer more of you're questions and concerns. I think you're next steps need to be to report everything we know thus far to your boss and get it set up for your hiatus from the company. I'll set up your next few appointments for next week. You'll have your PET scan and more blood work done and we'll go from there. Joe, I know this is unexpecting and shocking news but it was caught early on and you are young and in shape. You have positive factors in your favor and you have done this before. You have an idea at least, of what to expect. I am so very sorry."

"Um, thank you, doc for everything. I need to process everything and I'll be flying out tomorrow for TV so, I'll inform Mr. McMahon then." Joe stood up, shaking Dr. Smith's hand before turning and exiting the exam room.

He clearly was in his own world, still trying to process everything that was now his life. He had to tell his family, his kids, his boss… It just seemed like a lot to fathom, let alone talk about and tell everyone. He wasn't sure what this did or would do for his career. He was too scared to even think about that. He was even more worried about what to tell his fans and how he would go about doing it. He rounded the next corner and without warning, he bumped into a woman coming from the opposite direction.

"Holy shit." the woman muttered, dusting herself off before looking up to find out what, or who was to blame for her hitting the floor. She wasn't prepared to find herself looking up to a 6 foot, 3 inch giant of a man who looked unfazed at their encounter. He offered his large hand to her even smaller hand. It felt as if it was nothing for him to place her back on her feet. She felt the warmness forming in her cheeks and the embarrassment was probably clear on her face.

"You could watch where you're going. You're not exactly an average human to be bumping into people." she said, before she could even think what was coming out of her mouth.

"Well, I was about to apologize, but I've changed my mind. You owe me an apology." he spat back.

"Excuse me, but no. I doubt it. You didn't end up on the floor in that exchange, did you?" she argued.

"No, I did not, but kindness surely isn't one of your strong suits, is it," he questioned, reading her name badge, "_Nurse Jami_."

"Oh, so you're abnormally large and an asshole. If you'll excuse me, I have more patients to attend to and share my _kindness_ with. Have a great day." She said sarcastically, before pushing past him and continuing down the hallway.

"Asshole?" Joe questioned under his breath, with a smirk on his face. As if his day wasn't bad enough and as if his evening wasn't going to be worse, he had to deal with smart ass, rude nurses. He turned around looking down the hallway, preparing to shout some clever comeback, but instead all he could stare at was Nurse Jami walking away, his eyes transfixed to her voluminous bottom.

"_She was cute," he thought, shrugging his shoulders and chuckling to himself._

"No, Joe." he muttered softly, shaking his head before turning around and leaving to the great unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Asshole."_ Jami muttered to herself again. _"And, freakishly large."_

She exhaled, before pushing the door open to her next patient. For being a 32-year-old nurse, studying to become a doctor, she had come a long way in her life. Over the course of the past few years, the cards dealt to her wasn't very fair. She found out that her husband was having an affair, which promptly led to a divorce. A divorce she didn't initiate, and frankly hadn't wanted at the time, but after a year of reflection, she had finally realized her worth and even if it made her a little rough around the edges, deep down, she was still the same small-town girl making it in a big city for not only herself, but her three children as well.

She had just one more case to be briefed on before her shift was over with and she couldn't be more ready to take her scrubs off, get into some shorts and take her kids to the beach, as she had promised. She waited patiently for the doctor to enter, wondering why she had been selected for a "special" case, she had been told.

Not that she was complaining. She had been wanting to be selected for the higher level, more challenging cases. She had been with the Moffitt Cancer Center in Tampa for 8 years now and she loved her job. At times it could become monotonous, day after day doing the same thing for hours on end. She finally could sink her teeth into something different and make a difference, something she was very passionate about.

"Jami! Hello, how are you?" Dr. Smith exclaimed, entering the room.

"Hello, doctor. I'm excited to be working on something new. Thank you for this opportunity." Jami said with enthusiasm.

"Well, let's get right to it. This case is a little different from what you may be use to. For one, our patient is a high-profile athlete, so privacy is top priority here." Dr. Smith began pulling papers and scans from his briefcase and displaying them on the table for Jami to look through.

"Now, this is his second bout of leukemia. He was in remission for 11 years before it came back this time. His first was in 2007 and he was able to enter remission in 2008, with the cancer being non-existent until now. He was a former pro football player for the NFL and the CFL before retiring and changing career paths. He is now a professional wrestler working for a company known as the WWE. Are you familiar with them at all?" he continued pulling more papers out, as he looked up, waiting for her answer.

"I am not, actually." Jami answered with a small chuckle. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. Probably better that way anyhow. So, here is a picture of our patient." he said, handing her a portrait. "His name is Joe Anoa'i, he's 33 years old and he lives here in Tampa. Um, why does it look like you just seen a ghost?" Doctor Smith said, his voice filled with concern.

"Oh, um. No reason. It's just, he's um, very large." she managed to answer with a small smile.

Truth was, she knew exactly who the man was in the picture. The asshole who bumped into her in the hallway earlier that day. She was so excited for the chance to begin working on something different. But of course, at the snap of a finger, the wind was taken out of her sails and she was faced with what potentially could be the end of a big opportunity and a change in her career.

"Well, his first appointment with us will be on Tuesday. He has to travel out of town over the weekend and he has obligations with his employer and what not. We will see him…" he said, thumbing through planner. He grabbed a pencil and begin writing before continuing the conversation. "…I'm hopeful, on Tuesday morning. I guess, depending on his obligations and his travel schedule, but this is what we are banking on for right now. He has several appointments coming up so we can evaluate his status and see how aggressive his cancer is and what our options are. I'm telling you all of this because I want you to be head nurse on this case. You will be working side by side with me, but mainly you will be with Joe, working the medication regimen and his tests he may have. Is this something you would be interested in?"

"Well, when you put it like that, I can't really turn this opportunity down. This will also give me further experience in my career and I really do appreciate this opportunity. Thank you." she said, giving a weak smile.

"Okay, well, we are hopeful with this case but we have to wait for further testing next week, but I think you will provide keen insight on this." he said, standing up and collecting the pile of documents and scans from the table. "I will get copies of everything for a record for yourself. I'll have that ready for you Monday morning."

"Thank you, sir. Again, I appreciate this." Jami said, making her way to the door, her mind reeling. She had to admit, karma has a great way of coming back around to bite you. She wasn't sure if karma was coming for her for the way she talked to Joe or if karma was coming after him for whatever reason. Either way, this was going to be interesting. But, she had a job to do and she would do nothing else but make sure her job was completed to the best of her abilities, no matter what the outcome may be.


	3. Chapter 3

"I appreciate everything you have done for this company over the past several years you've been on the main roster, son. You go back and take care of business and after you've kicked cancers ass again, you're welcome back anytime." Vince McMahon said, patting Joe on the back before embracing him in a tight hug.

He had managed to make his way through the backstage area, telling several of his co-workers what was going on and how he's be away for some time. Overall, everyone had the same reaction. A few of his friends, like his brothers of The Shield, Jonathan Goode and Colby Lopez, were quite emotional over the news.

His addressing to the fans was another thing entirely. He had made it through his speech without many tears, if any, but it was emotional, nonetheless. The fans were supportive, which he hadn't felt in some time. It was nice to feel the unity in the crowd for once, but he wished it was under better circumstances.

And having to relinquish the Universal Championship, a title he had chased for what seemed like years, was heartbreaking for him. He had finally made it to the top of the mountain and was ready to have the responsibility of the company on his shoulders. It was a job he knew he was built for. A job he took incredibly serious.

As he continued to make his way out of the arena, he was met by referees and superstars, technicians and interviewers. Everyone had heard the news and wanted to give them their positive vibes, hugs and well wishes. He had begun to come to terms with the diagnosis he received just days before. He knew what was ahead of him, or at least he had a good idea of what was to come. He was ready to face his illness head on and come out on the other side, perhaps a different man, but a better man.

Once inside his rental vehicle, he realized for the first time he was alone not only physically, but left alone to his own thoughts and devices. It wasn't the most comforting of feelings but he had to get use to being more alone than he was accustomed to.

He had a few comforting thoughts and positive things to keep him going. He would be able to spend time with his daughter and twin boys more than what he had been able to. Also, his family all lived nearby and he'd be able to see them more, too. He wouldn't be facing this entirely alone, and that was comforting for him.

His first appointment was in the morning so instead of being able to rest, he had to get to the airport in order to make it to Tampa. It would be a restless night, anyway and he wanted to begin the appointments and treatments as soon as he could. The sooner he faced it, the sooner he could conquer it and the sooner he could get back to his normal life.

It was 8:07am and Jami was waiting patiently for her first patient of the morning. She knew this appointment would be the longest for her big case as a lot of important materials and information would have to be gone over. In addition, she knew Joe Anoa'i would have to have more tests ran and scans completed that morning and the more she looked at the time passing away, she become more and more agitated. Dr. Smith hadn't arrived yet, either, but that was to be expected. He wasn't due in the office until 9:00 that morning, leaving it to be just her and the infamous "asshole".

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic this morning was…." he trailed off as he came face to face with the last person he expected to ever lay eyes on again.

"Well, good morning to you, too, Mr. Anoa'i. My name is Jami, but I'm sure you had no trouble remembering that, now did you?" she replied, with a smirk planted across her face.

"Oh, this is going to be a long morning." Joe retorted.

"More than a long morning. I'll be the head nurse overseeing your case. I'll be working alongside Dr. Smith and a few other staff members here. But right now, we're going to get you ready for more tests and some scans, if that's okay." Jami replied, jumping straight into the professional aspect of things, taking Joe completely off guard.

"Oh, so this morning I get the kind side of you. No 'asshole' comments or any other nickname you may have up that sleeve?" Joe asked sarcastically.

"No, Mr. Anoa'i. I'd prefer to keep this professional and as easy going as we can. We're going to be working together, too and for my part in what happened the other day, I will offer an apology and ask that we can start over." Jami replied, looking up from the paperwork she was preparing.

"As sincere as that sounded, I accept." he laughed. "For what it's worth, I want this to go as smooth as possible, too."

"Good. Now with that out of the way, I need you to sign a few things before we send you off for your scans." She slid a few papers across the table in his direction and waited for his signature.

"So, you're a nurse, am I correct?" he asked, signing the first paper.

"Yes, I am an oncology nurse which means I specialize and am certified in the treatment of patients with cancer." she responded. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"No. No problem at all." he replied, as he finished filling out the paperwork. "I just like to know who I'm working with on this thing. And, for future reference, I'm not an asshole."

"I'm sure you're not. I may have jumped the gun with that one." she smirked.

"I guess only time will tell and by the sound of things, we have plenty of that." he sighed, the sadness evident in his eyes.

This was a new emotion she was seeing from him. She hadn't known him very long, but to her, she had only seen a few emotions from him, and sadness clearly wasn't one of them. He seemed to carry himself with an air of confidence, verging on cockiness, she dare thought. She wasn't even aware or even considered how he must feel considering he was the patient going through a second bout of leukemia he likely thought would never return. She realized she hadn't been facing his case with professionalism at all. She had forgotten the main reason she had majored in this line of work and that was empathy. Empathy for those who faced difficulties and death every day. She got into her line of work to try and make a difference and to bring some sort of happiness and positivity to her patients' lives.

"I know this must have came out of the blue for you and I am really sorry you have to face this again. I'm also sorry because perhaps I haven't approached this like I normally do and for that I apologize, too." she said sincerely.

This took Joe completely by surprise. He figured they would always have the back and forth banter, the bickering, the arguing. But this was different. For the first time, he felt she expressed real empathy and softness in the words she spoke. Nothing short of sincere and the way he envisioned a nurse should be with her patients.

"Um…" Joe began, clearing his throat. "Forgive me, but that took me by surprise." he finished, letting off a husky laugh.

She shuffled her feet from side to side, staring at the floor, giving off her own small smile.

"Yeah, well, there's more than meets the eye, I suppose." she uttered, finally allowing her eyes to meet his.

"This is going to be…." he began, his mind racing for the appropriate word. His eyes met hers, a small twinkle lying beneath the surface. "…interesting." he finished as he ran his fingers through his long, dark hair and giving her a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week filled with scans, tests, blood work and consult visits. If anything came from the past 7 days for him, it was extreme tiredness. His job was demanding, filled with traveling and hotel room, different cities and different faces every day. Even that didn't compare to the amount of mental and physical exhaustion he was feeling now. Although, the stark difference between the two was he enjoyed his line of work. He didn't enjoy what he was facing now. Especially considering he couldn't immerse himself in his work or interact with his fans.

If he had learned anything from the past week, aside from being able to spend time with his kids and his family regularly, he was relying on his faith a lot more. He had always been very spiritual. His Samoan heritage was deeply rooted in their faith and spiritualty and it was something he would never forsake or forget.

He looked at the ceiling, counting each flaw in the tiles. He had been laying in the same position for over an hour and he still had some time left. How much time, he wasn't sure, but at this point, a minute seemed like eternity. This was his last test for a while, so that was a positive thing for him. He was anxious for what was to come next, however. He would finally find out the prognosis and the treatment measure he would be taking for the next however long it would take to get back to remission.

Treatments, remission, and back to the WWE. That's all he could think about. That was his focus, and he was glad he had found a focal point. He was worried he would find nothing but a deep, dark depression that he would have to fight alongside the cancer. But he was able to reposition his focus somewhat and at least see a silver lining.

"Hey, big guy." came the voice he had become so familiar with over the past week. He rolled his neck slowly to see Jami turn the lights on and press the dials on the wall. The slab he was laying on began to move slowly, removing him from the structure he had be entombed within.

"Ahhhhh….." he growled, stretching his arms and legs. "That feels amazing."

"I figure it does. And thankfully, you're all done for a while." she replied, offering her hand to help him sit up, which he graciously took.

She had to admit. Every time they had to touch for whatever reason, mistake or otherwise, she always felt a spark, a certain electricity that was undeniable. At least to her. She wouldn't dare tell him, of course, how the simplest touch from him ignited parts and feelings within her that she couldn't recall had ever happened before. She was wrestling with her own demons about those thoughts as it were. And, he was her patient. Off limits.

"Praise God." he muttered. "So, now we have _the talk._"

"The talk?" she repeated, clearly confused by his statement.

Had she been that see-through? Was she giving off a certain aura that she shouldn't be? Was he feeling what she was, too?

"Yea. _The talk._" he repeated, standing from the bed, brushing past her gently to retrieve his clothes. He turned to face her and couldn't help but laugh at the confused expression written all over her face. "What the hell is going through that brain of yours?"

His question caught her off guard, breaking her own train of thought and becoming aware of her surroundings again. It was as if a lightbulb went off quite literally. Of course, he meant the talk about his treatment options and what his next steps would be.

"Um, nothing." she replied, the heat filling her cheeks and embarrassment written all over her face. "Just a lot going on right now." she cleared her throat and walked to the door once more. "If you want, get dressed and meet me right across the hall in the office and we'll get started."

"Oh, will we?" he mused, the flirtation evident in his voice. "What do you have in mind?"

"Funny, Joe. Just meet me across the hall." she said, rolling her eyes and giggling as she left the room.

He wasn't sure what had gotten into him, or at least while he was around Jami. She managed to bring a fun side out in him that he thought was long dead since his divorce. He hadn't been able to be that way with a woman in some time and considering the circumstances, it only left him more confused as to why he was the way he was around her.

He got dressed quickly, eager to hear what his options were, but also an air of excitement within him to see her again. She had only just left the room but something about this woman left him intrigued and fascinated.

"So, nurse, what's the news?" he asked, finding a seat next to her.

"Well, it seems like the news isn't all bad. We have the option of trying a medication instead of radiation or chemotherapy. The side effects are less evasive as chemo or radiation, but there are still some. You'll have to be mindful about infections, for one. Bleeding, swelling and bruising, of course. Nausea, vomiting, and…." she trailed off, not wanting to mention her last concern. She exhaled slowly and gave him a small smile.

"Um, you can spit it out. Is it that bad?" he asked, reading the concern in her eyes.

"Well, hair loss." she finished, almost in a whisper.

"Hair loss?' he questioned, before sitting back in the chair and giving off a laugh.

She looked at him, confused at his reaction to what she had just told him. She figured of all the things he may face, his appearance, his gorgeous, long tresses would be the one thing that would hit him the hardest. Now, she watched as he found amusement in her words, and this frustrated her to no end.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked, her voice raising more than she realized.

"Because, of all the things you worried about telling me, it was about a possible hair loss situation I may face. That's cute, but really the least of my worries, honey." he answered.

She sat back in her own chair, shocked at his words, his reactions. She really had misplaced his worries about this illness completely. She figured for the sake of his job and because he had fans and people who followed him, his image would be very important to him. She had realized he wasn't as 'surface' as she originally thought. There was some depth to this man after all.

"Well, you never cease to amaze me." she managed to finally reply before his next movement startled her and captivated her at the same time.

He stood then, placing his hands on the table and leaning in towards her, their faces inches apart. He stared into her dark orbs, trying to read her thoughts, her mind, her heart. He allowed the gaze they held on one another to linger for a moment before parting his lips, licking them, almost to tease her and finally speaking in a whisper.

"I think you were more concerned about me losing my hair than I was." he uttered playfully and offering her a small smile before leaning in and placing his lips to her cheek softly.

"Let's start this treatment." he whispered in her ear before grabbing his jacket and exiting the room leaving her to only watch the doorway as she rub the spot where his lips once were.


	5. Chapter 5

"I just don't know if I can conduct myself on this case the way I _should_ conduct myself on this case." Jami said, taking another long drink from her cocktail.

"Jami, that doesn't even sound like you." her best friend, April chuckled as she slammed the last of drink down. "Besides, what could this guy possibly do to you to get your panties all in a bunch? He's just a guy."

Jami snorted, before rolling her eyes. It had been yet another long week and while for the most part it was her normal routine and schedule with patients, the one case that nagged and pulled at her of course, was the one and only, Joe Anoa'i.

His appointments were going well, and the medication he opted for as his treatment was finally regimented into his schedule, so things were on the up and up from the medical standpoint. However, what started as harmless flirting here and there was up and down, just like a rollercoaster.

Sure, it was all probably harmless enough to him and it probably meant even less to him, but Jami had these odd feelings stirring deep within her with every smirk or chuckle, with every touch or even when he was within feet of her in the same room. She was trying her hardest to keep things at a professional level, like she did with every other patient. Maybe a friendly tone was the norm, but with Joe, she could see the lines becoming blurred very easily, at least for her.

"Ape, you have no idea. To some he may be, but I'm telling you! Since the divorce, I have felt nothing for anyone, and it's been how long?" she asked, shaking her head. "I'm not saying I'm in love or anything, but simply feeling anything for anyone is… is…." she started, but her thoughts became muddled and she trailed off.

"Feeling is ok, Jami." April quickly recovered for her. "That is human nature. It's just no one has struck your attention since your divorce, but I'll be honest. I'm kinda glad someone has come along and made you feel something…. _anything_, because I was really beginning to not only wonder, but worry, too."

"I guess no one has peaked my interest, and honestly, I don't know why Joe does, either." she said, feeling the frustration build within her. "He makes me so angry sometimes, like how we first met. And then, along comes karma and smacks me in the face."

"Well, maybe you were a little too hard on him, honey." April laughed.

"No, he was an asshole." Jami shot back. "Well, at least I thought he was an asshole. Hell, I don't know. It was probably me having a bad day and it was innocent enough, ya know?"

"Yeah, probably so. You can jump to conclusions sometimes." April remarked. "And, imagine what Joe must have thought about this little 5 foot nothing spouting off like that." she finished, leaning back and laughing.

"So, you take his side and you've never even met him!" Jami said, catching her friends' eye and winking. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Well, honestly what if he does feel something, too? I mean, it could happen. Why else would he be kissing your cheek and whispering sweet nothings in your ear?" April shrugged.

"It wasn't sweet nothings. He was simply saying he wanted to start the treatment we had discussed." Jami fired back.

"Oh, yes. I will make a note that the next time I see one of my patient's, I'll whisper their BP and stats in their ear." April said sarcastically. "Can you see AJ now? He'd throw a fit."

"Actually, I do see AJ now." Jami said, pointing her finger past April. "Look whose here."

April turned in her chair and noticed her husband entering the sports bar. She jumped to her feet and squealed, running to the smiling man whose arms were outstretched. Jami watched as the two embraced and for a small second, she was slightly jealous. April and AJ had been together for what seemed like forever and they both were very dear friends of hers. They had been there for the ups and downs of her marriage as well as the breakup and the divorce. It hadn't been easy on she or her kids, but she was so very lucky to have these two in her life because they immediately came to her side whenever she needed anything.

"Hey, Jami. How's it shakin'?" AJ asked, quickly hugging Jami, his usual smile plastered on his face.

"It's shakin', man. I think your wife is trying to get me drunk." Jami responded, with a small smile of her own. "No, I'm having a great time. After the week I've had, I needed this, for sure."

"So, babe, what are you doing here?" April asked AJ, as they made their way back to their table.

"Well, I wasn't going to do anything but a guy from work called and asked if we could catch a bite to eat. I made sure it was okay with the nanny and decided to come out. I didn't know this is where you two were going though." AJ responded, kissing his wife on the forehead.

"Oh, I thought I told you. I'm sorry." April said. "So, who is your friend? Is he single or married? Any kids?" April quick shot her questions, looking directly at Jami with a smirk.

"Whoa! Slow down! Are you going to make a dating profile for him or something or is it you whose interested?" AJ said, with a small, yet playful pout forming on his lips.

"Nah, he couldn't keep up." she said, nudging her husband in the side. "I was asking for our very single friend seated across from us."

"Ape, I appreciate it, but I'm capable of getting a date if I wanted to. I'm just…." Jami said, taking a small sip from her glass. "….not ready."

"He is single though. He just recently went on hiatus for a bit from work for personal reasons, but he's a really good guy." AJ responded.

"Oh, who is it?" April asked.

"You remember Joe, right?" AJ asked. "I mean, Roman." he said, correcting himself, knowing full well his wife was more acquainted with his colleagues by their personas as opposed to their actual birth names.

"Ah, Roman Reigns. Yes, I do know who you're talking about now." she replied, looking in Jami's direction again.

Jami stared past both her friends at the door to the establishment. She felt the heat build in her cheeks, her palms becoming sweaty and for a moment she wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or the man who had just entered the sports bar.

"Um, AJ…" Jami started, her eyes never leaving the doorway. "…by chance, is your friends name Joe Anoa'i?"

"Yeah, it is." he answered her, a bit of shock evident with his response.

April and AJ both turned slowly to the direction of where Jami's gaze was held. April instantly figured the entire scenario out and leaned back in her chair in a fit of laughter. AJ was clearly still slightly confused. But, for Jami, and Joe, too their eyes locked and that stare hadn't been broken. Joe finally got a smile across his face and walked towards the table.

"AJ, April." Joe said, vocally acknowledging them both, but still, his eyes still locked with Jami's. "And, what do we have here?"

"Oh, um, Joe, this is our friend…." AJ started, before he was cut off by Joe.

"Jami. Yes, I know who she is." Joe retorted, a smile playing on his features, shaking his head knowingly.

"How the hell…." AJ started, before his wife grabbed his hand leading him towards the bar area.

"Let' just let these two talk for a few, ok, babe?" April said, before leaning into Jami.

"You ok?" she asked, as Jami slowly shook her head. "Ok. We'll be right over at the bar if you need me."

"Ooo… ok." Jami stuttered on her words.

_Well, shit, _Jami thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, isn't it a small world?" Roman said in a huskily voice, as he closed the distance and embraced Jami in a tight embrace.

Just the feel of his body pressed up against hers was almost too much for her to take. The smell of his cologne filled her senses and that alone almost sent her over the edge. She rested her cheek gently against his chest, allowing herself to enjoy the moment before quickly coming to her senses. Distance. That's what she needed.

And perhaps no more alcohol.

"Um, Joe, it's good to see you out." she replied quickly, pulling herself from his bear-like grasp and providing a safe distance between them.

"Same to you." he mused, giving her a smirk. "I didn't think the uptight nurse could loosen up and have a little fun, though."

"Uptight?" she scoffed, repeating his statement. "I am not!"

"Relax!" Joe chuckled, his eyes shining with playfulness. "I'm just kidding. Besides, I'm sure you know how to let loose and have fun. Maybe you even got a little freak in ya."

Jami felt the flushing happen in her cheeks and was almost rendered speechless. But she had a little bit of liquid courage tonight, so instead of letting him get the best of her, she decided to play back tonight. Clearly, she was letting the alcohol make the decisions for her tonight, but she didn't care.

"I've been told that before." she mused with a seductive look. "It has gotten really interesting once I'm off the clock."

"Oh, so she knows how to play back." Joe replied, clearly taken by surprise. "So, what are you drinking?"

Jami milled that question over in her head. She knew it was probably a loaded question, especially coming from his lips. But there was no way she was backing down. The gauntlet had been thrown down; at least, in her eyes it had. And, even if it was for only one night, she was going to have fun and enjoy it.

"Whatever you order me, stud." she replied, gazing at him intently, waiting for him to take the bait.

"Oh, so we have our big girl panties on, too." he joked, pursing his lips and shaking his head. "Ok, well in that case, I'll have a shot before I meet up with AJ and have dinner."

Joe waved for a waiter to come over to the table and quickly met her gaze once more. This was not her usual self, or at least the Jami he was familiar with at the hospital. She was usually very professional, always on top of things and didn't cave to his flirting. Sure, she was attractive. Anyone walking God's green Earth could attest to that. But there was something about her that peaked his interest, kept his attention and had him coming back for more. He had thrown subtle advances her way, sometimes crossing a line or two, but she handled it with ease, grace and poise.

"So how do you know April and AJ anyway?" he asked, after ordering a shot of whiskey each for them.

"I've known April for years. We both are oncology nurses, but she works in the pediatric wing at the hospital." Jami answered. "I understand you know AJ through work."

"Yeah, he's a good, solid dude. I like April, too. She's a ballbuster, but she'll keep ya on your toes." he answered. "I guess you already know that though."

"You described her to a tee, love." Jami replied.

"Ok, so what has gotten into you tonight? 'Love.' 'Stud.'" he laughed.

"Nothing, just being myself." she replied, grateful that their shots had arrived and praying that was the end of the questioning.

Joe took his and slammed the shot backwards, the warm liquid hitting his tongue and burning the back of his throat. He was relieved he had other plans for the evening or he, whiskey and Jami could become a deadly combination.

Jami grabbed her glass and slammed it back with as much gusto as he just displayed. She wasn't sure if that was the greatest of ideas, but the liquid hit her almost immediately as it rolled down. Maybe not the greatest of ideas, but she was off tomorrow and really wasn't thinking about much else.

"I need a little bit of air. You wanna go outside with me for a few before you and AJ grab dinner?" Jami asked, standing from the table a little shaky on her feet.

"Um, yeah, sure. You ok?" he asked, grabbing her elbow to help her steady herself.

"Yeah, honey. I'm fine. Just stood too quickly." she giggled.

He wasn't sure what had gotten into her this evening. Perhaps she was more laid back and less uptight after hours. Perhaps it was the liquor and whatever else she had been drinking previously. He kind of enjoyed seeing her let loose and have some fun.

As soon as the cool, night air hit her face, she was instantly feeling better. Truth was, she was beginning to feel all the wine and cocktails she and April had been drinking already. Add a shot of liquor to the mix with someone who rarely drank to begin with, and it could have been a little more embarrassing than what she already felt.

"So…." she said, trailing off as she turned around, coming mere inches from Joe.

"So…." he repeated. "You feeling ok?" he asked again.

"Yeah, the air is actually helping." she replied, looking up at the stars. "It's a nice night."

"Yeah, it is." he replied, his eyes still transfixed on her.

She caught his gaze then and with as much confidence as she could muster, she leaned into him, her hands resting on his upper arm. She felt the goosebumps developing on his arms under her hands, and she grinned. Before she could second guess her next move, her hands trailed slowly upwards, her fingers coming to rest at the back of his neck, bringing his lips closer to her own.

She slowly parted her lips and allowed her to meet his, softly and slowly. He wrapped his hands gently around her waist, bringing her even closer to him as a growl came from the back of throat. He bit her bottom lip gently and deepened the kiss. A small moan escaped her lips before he pulled back and stared at her.

"That was…. a…." Joe began, trying to formulate a sentence, and a thought.

Jami was having just as much trouble coming up with something…. anything to say.

"What the hell?" came April's voice from behind them. "I leave you two for 5 minutes and…. what did we miss?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, so much for being subtle, huh?" April said, continuing to heckle her friend.

"Yeah, well no more alcohol for me, either." Jami replied.

April continued to find amusement in the current situation. After kissing Joe, Jami couldn't say it was a regret, but she knew there were consequences to her actions, too. Like the feeling she had sitting in the pit of her stomach right now. In all truthfulness, the kiss was mind-blowing. Earth shattering, even. However, she had never crossed the line with a patient before, and while there were no provisions that prohibited her from having a relationship with or being intimate with a patient, it allowed lines to become more blurred than they already were.

April noticed the look of worry and concern written across Jami's face. She shifted in the seat, facing the other woman and grabbed her friend's hand.

"Jami, it's ok. Things like this happen. Honey, you had a little to drink, you kissed a guy…."

"My patient." Jami corrected.

"Ok, you're patient. Jami, it really isn't that bad. What is really eating at you?" April asked.

"It's just everything, Ape. Like, I've been able to withstand his flirting and his jokes and just, everything he has thrown my way. One night of cocktails out with you, and I kiss him?!" Jami almost shouted. "Like, not only do I need to be professional about this all, but I just threw myself at him. I don't want him to think of me as some easy chick or anything. I have substance and morals and values."

"Jami, you've worked with him for almost a month now. He has to realize you had a moment of… Oh, what's the right word?" April said, her wheels turning for the correct word to be sensitive to Jami, in fear she may say the wrong thing. "He knows you aren't easy, honey. I'm sure of it."

"Ape, that the exact opposite of what I want him to think of me." Jami said, slouching further into the seat.

"Take the weekend and sleep on it. Don't make any rash decisions and when you see him at his next appointment this week, just approach it lightly." April said, offering what advice she could on the subject.

"I know, you're probably right." Jami said, releasing her buckle. She hugged her friend tightly and reached for the door. "I'll call you in the morning. I'm going to sleep this off."

"Love you, girl." April yelled, as the door shut and the Uber took off for her own house.

"So, what on Earth was that about?" AJ asked, as he and Joe waited for their food.

"Dude, you have just as much answers on that one as I do." Joe laughed, as he played with the straw in his cup. "I mean, I like the girl. I do, and I haven't really been able to say that since me and Galina. I'm interested, and I've thrown out some hints, ya know. I've flirted with her some. All of which she really hasn't shown much interest. I can tell I get to her but she's so professional so to see her how she as tonight and that kiss…." Joe said, trailing off, allowing his mind to rewind to the feeling of her lips against his.

It sent a shiver down his spine just thinking of how close their bodies were pressed against each other and the feel of her hands wrapped around him and in his hair. While he had allowed the thought of interest to be established between the two, he hadn't crossed physical lines. Maybe a harmless kiss on the cheek here and there, but it was still in a professional setting and flirty or not, it wasn't exactly intimate in his mind. Flirty, yes.

However, seeing Jami in a different setting tonight was so refreshing and cool. He was glad she could let her hair down and show a different side to herself. He was sure that as much seriousness and carefulness she applied in her professional career, she carried that same sentiment in the other aspects of her life, too. Seeing her carefree was something he had often wondered about. Hell, he found himself often wondering about Jami, period.

She wasn't far from his mind throughout a days' time. In the morning, when he was taking his medication and vitamins with his coffee, he wondered if she liked hers with sugar and milk, or black, or just one or the other. Did she even drink coffee? Maybe she liked latte's or cappuccinos. Maybe she liked a good old energy drink or water. Soda, even.

He wondered about what she liked for lunch and dinner. Did she snack, at all? If so, was it fruit, or did she have a thing for chocolate? What did she make for meals for her children? Was it more healthy options, or was she a little more lenient with meals? What did she like to do with her kids? Would her kids and his own mesh well together? Would they be the best of friends or would they argue and fight a lot?

What time was she able to relax in the evening? Did she like to read or watch TV? Maybe she played games on her cellphone or maybe she retired to her bedroom and took a long shower. Or, did she like baths?

These were all things he thought of and his thoughts scared him. He wondered if they verged on being a lunatic. Maybe he was slightly crazy, and he needed to take a step back himself to reevaluate his thoughts and just what he actually felt for Jami because after tonight, everything was up in the air.


	8. Chapter 8

Jami paced the floor, looking at the door than wrestling with the papers she had in her hand. She checked her watch again, realizing his appointment wasn't for another 15 minutes, but she had a sinking feeling he would be early. Or, at least she hoped he would be.

The weekend had went by rather slow, leaving her to her thoughts and to hash over in her own mind what had transpired at the bar between she and Joe. She never wanted to give off the wrong impression and she feared she had done just that. Depending on how their appointment went this morning would tell her exactly what her next moves would be.

"Hey." came a soft, yet husky voice from the doorway. She was completely wrapped up in her own thoughts, she hadn't seen the door open or Joe enter.

"Um, hey." she managed to mutter, before pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Before anymore small talk, or any talk of any kind could take place, she offered him a chair and pushed a file in his direction.

"We ran some early blood labs, and we think we are on the right path, thus far. Everything seems to be heading in the right direction. However, it's only been 2 weeks, so we don't want to get too far ahead of ourselves, but this is hopeful news." she said, pulling out a pen and looking in his direction. "So, tell me. How are you feeling? Are you having any complications or symptoms?"

Joe cleared his throat and slowly sat back in his chair. He figured as much that she would want to get straight to business, as if to completely forget what happened just days before. He ran his hands through his long, wet tresses and sighed.

"You know, I didn't come almost 10 minutes early to my appointment to jump straight into this. Besides the fact that I have to live this, it isn't my favorite topic of discussion." he offered with a small smile.

"I'm not meaning to be insensitive or anything. I just figured you would like to know the results we have managed to get this early in the game." she said.

"No, it's not that I don't take this serious, but I think there's an even bigger elephant in the room that we both need to address before we jump to business. Hence the reason I showed up early. I didn't wanna take too much time from the rest of your day or your other patients." he muttered.

He reached forward, in an attempt to grab her fingers that had continually drummed on the tabletop. She jerked suddenly as his larger hand encompassed hers, the simple, yet immediate feel of his skin on hers sending her into a frenzy. Her eyes darted upwards, locking with his, searching for answers in his eyes that she hadn't yet processed in her own mind.

"Joe…." she whispered, before he raised a finger to her lips, silencing her instantly.

"Jami, let me talk, please." he urged. "I know what happened the other night was more forced because of the circumstances than what may have been a more honest moment, if that makes sense. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it, because I'd being lying if I said I didn't."

"Joe…" she tried again.

"Jami, I like you. I'd be lying again if I said otherwise, and one thing I am not is a liar. If you'll let me…."

"Joe, I didn't mean to cross any sort of line or boundary between you and me. I never meant to give off an impression that I'm not and I never meant to lead you on. I'm sorry." she said, barely above a whisper.

"Jami, look at me." Joe pressured, pushing himself on the edge of his chair.

"Joe…" she sighed, her eyes meeting his. "We can't do this. You're my patient. I am your nurse and I have to keep some level of professionalism in what relationship we do have."

"Jami, do you like me?" Joe asked, his look become more and more intent.

His question hung in the air, for a moment she wasn't able to even utter a response. It was an open-ended question, either answer she would give would have different effects. She didn't have much time to mill over her answer and the consequences of each other, because Joe was showing signs of impatience with each passing second.

"Joe, even if I did, what can actually come of this? I'd have to probably resign from this case, and this is my first profiled case that I've been offered. Who knows if I'd ever get a chance like this again." she replied, trying to reason with him. "My job is to get you better. Joe, I… I… can't." she finished, jerking her hand from his and standing from the table.

"Jami, I'm not asking you to risk your career here. We could be careful and of course, we'd take our time and take things slow. But, to continue on without saying anything to you just feels wrong." Joe fought back, bringing himself from the table and standing in front of her.

"Joe, I'm flattered, but I just can't. I am so sorry for leading you on and crossing lines I never should have crossed. I gave you the wrong impression and for that, I will forever be sorry." Jami said, fighting back tears that were threatening to fall. "You're results from your lab work is in that file and Dr. Smith should be in soon to go over anything further with you. If you'll excuse me…" she said, forcing herself past him and making her way through the door.

"Jami…." he called after her, but it was useless as he watched her walk briskly down the hallway and out of sight.

"Damn it!" Joe sighed, slamming his hands down on the table in frustration.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry I let things get to a place they shouldn't have, but I do think it's for the best. It would be better for Mr. Anoa'i if another nurse were placed with him and I be transferred to another case or doing rounds." Jami managed to get out to Dr. Smith.

"Are you sure there isn't a way you and Mr. Anoa'i could work through this or come to some sort of agreement?" Dr. Smith asked.

"I would feel more comfortable if another nurse was placed on this case and if I were removed." Jami repeated. "I'd even be willing to go to another oncology unit, if need be."

"If this is how you want it, Jami, I have to comply with your wishes. I'll see if I can arrange for the transfer and replacement by the end of today. Take the rest of today off and I'll e-mail you your orders before the end of the work day." Dr. Smith said standing and shaking her hand.

"Again, I'm sorry." Jami said.

"Jami, I should be more upset, but these things happen and at the end of it all, you did the right thing." Dr. Smith said, offering a small, reassuring smile.

"Thank you, sir." Jami said, gathering her things and making her way to the door.

It wasn't the way she wanted things to end up, but she knew she had to draw that line eventually, even if her heart was screaming for her to do otherwise. Especially since Joe had told her everything she wanted to hear from him. It was simply an issue of the wrong place, wrong time. Even if it wasn't what she wanted to happen, it had to happen this way and she would be forced to push Mr. Joe Anoa'i far from her mind as humanly possible.

April was enjoying her short 10-minute break when her pager and phone began buzzing with a fury. Sighing, she looked at the numbers displayed on both devices and stood, throwing her things in the trash and picking up her phone to place the call to the main oncology department.

"This is Nurse Jones, returning a page." April said into her cell phone. She listened intently, her brows furrowing at the odd nature of the call. "Ok, I'll be right there."

She slammed the receiver shut before grabbing her coat and purse from the locker area and heading out. She had never gotten a call in reference to a transfer before, and she knew she hadn't put one in herself. She loved the Pediatric Unit and working with and meeting all the different kids she met. Each one was unique and offered a positive outlook, no matter their situation or what they and their family may be facing. Now, knowing she was headed to the bigger oncology department to be briefed on a new case was baffling to her.

She pushed open the large door and made her way to the board room, where she was told the overseeing doctor would give her the files and information she would need as well as instructions on rounds she would be making on her new work tour.

"Hi, I'm April." she said, as she entered the room and saw 2 men waiting for her. She stopped dead in her tracks, as she came face to face with her husband's co-worker, the man who managed to throw her friend, Jami for a loop or two. "Joe?"

"April?" Joe fired back just as quickly and just as confused.

"You two know each other, I take it?" Dr. Smith said, looking between the two.

"Yeah, he works with my husband." April answered. "How are you?"

"I've been better." Joe answered honestly.

"Well, I was going to introduce you two, but since that's out of the way. I'll give you these, April." Dr. Smith said, handing her files and scans in what was undoubtedly Joe's case. "If you want, you can sit in here and finish his follow up, then meet me in the break room and I'll give you your assignments for the day."

"Ok, Dr. Smith. Thank you." April answered, still dumbfounded at the recent turn of events. "Where the hell is Jami?" she fired in Joe's direction, trying to put two and two together.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I showed up for my follow up and tried to lay everything on the table about the other night. She wanted no parts of it and apologized before leaving. Dr. Smith called me in here and then you walked in. I have no clue." Joe said, a look of disappointment etched across his features.

"So, you didn't get her thrown from the case because of…"

"Hell, no! Jesus!" Joe exclaimed, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "If anything, I came here this morning and told her how I felt and that I'd like to see how things went. She didn't respond to it too well. I mean, I know this is her job, but I think we could have gotten around that."

"Joe, just sit down." April said, pulling out a chair for Joe before taking a seat beside him. "I'm sorry. This is just how Jami is. I know she likes you, too, it's just that…."

"You think she likes me?" Joe asked, a look of hopefulness on his face.

"Yeah, Joe, I know she does." April laughed. "She's scared more than anything. You have to give her some time."

"Time is all I have, it seems." Joe sighed. "What can I do, April?"

"Joe, if anything could come of you getting a new nurse, believe me, you got the second best one." April said, a smile playing on her features. "Just let me talk with her and we'll go from there, ok?"

"Thank you. This really means a lot to me." Joe smiled back, enveloping her in a hug.

He had gone from being hopeful when his morning started to having no hope at all, back to feeling that hope wasn't at all lost. He wasn't sure what April had up her sleeve, but he was sure if anyone could get through to Jami, it was his new nurse. All he knew for certain was he would stop at nothing until he could get Jami to listen to him. He would stop at nothing until he could get through to her. And, he definitely wouldn't stop at nothing until she admitted exactly how she felt for him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, girl. You need to sit and actually listen to what someone says to you. Let it sink in. You won't talk to your mom or family about this, you wouldn't actually listen to Joe for more than two minutes. I can bring AJ in here if you like, but you're going to actually listen for a chance." April exclaimed, frustrated with her best friend, who was sitting across the kitchen island from her, head in her hands looking on with anything but enthusiasm.

"April, I just don't wanna go there right now. I can't. I have Bubby, Joey and Jazzy to think of." Jami said with frustration.

"And, no one is trying to bring them into this. Look at AJ and me. We're like the freaking Brady bunch now. I didn't make my kids an issue as I was moving on, did I? Jami, it is possible, you just have to actually take a step, especially knowing you like him and how you feel."

April stopped her lecture long enough to release a laugh, with Jami looking on in clear confusion. Then, as if someone smacked her on the forehead bringing her to reality and giving her a memory check, she got her friends amusement.

"A step." Jami muttered, a smile small forming on her features before releasing a small laugh herself. "I guess a step is out of the way, seeing as I decide to lip lock with him."

"Yeah, very true, but you know what I mean. This isn't going to get easier. This isn't going to go away. And, if you let this one go…" April trailed off, sigh before finishing her statement. "…Jami, he's a damn good guy. He's honest and loyal and completely over the moon for you. What are you afraid of?" she asked, before bringing her hand up, stopping her friend from answering her own question. "And do not tell me it's because of those babies."

"Ape, what if this doesn't work? What if this leads to more heartbreak than what I've already went through with the divorce and my marriage? What if…"

"What if. What if. What if. That's all you have." April asked her, cutting her off. "You're going to go through life letting what if's rule your life? Is that really any way to live? I mean, what if this is the one? What if this is the one you are meant to be with and what if this is the positive example those babies need in their lives that makes a difference?"

Jami thought long and hard about what her friend had just asked her. Her own questions were yet another smack in the face that she hadn't thought of. Usually such a positive human being, Jami was only stuck in the negatives on this situation in her own life that she hadn't even realized she had been perhaps doing more harm in her own life than any good that may come from a situation with Joe.

"Ape, you have a point. All those questions, I never even thought of. I'm just scared." Jami said, tears forming in her eyes as she shook her head, praying this didn't turn into a cry fest. "I just don't know how to go back and change things. I don't know how to fix this."

"Jami, the truth of the matter is, you can't go back and change anything. But the good news is honey, you can alter things from this point on." April stood to hug her friend, knowing this was more of a battle within Jami than actually dating someone, or even falling in love.

"I know, but he must think I'm crazy or… or… or broken and God! I have all this baggage!" Jami spat out, the tears falling more and more now.

"Yes, you have baggage, but guess what? You don't think that man doesn't have his own baggage with any relationship he'd carry into? Jami, he has kids of his own. His job is a handful. Trust me!" April said. "You both have baggage. If anything would happen, you both carry things with you that have to be deemed acceptable by the other. But it isn't nothing that either one of you can't overcome."

"I know, Ape, but how would I even approach him after this?" Jami asked.

"Well, aren't you glad you have someone like me to fix those problems for you?" April said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Jami said, drying her eyes and suddenly realizing something was up her friends sleeve.

"Well, seeing as I am Mr. Joe Anoa'i's oncology nurse…"April began.

"What! What?" Jami cried in surprise.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that little factoid to tell ya. Yeah, so I'm his nurse now, and…." April trailed off.

"Oh, good Lord. What did you do?" Jami asked.

"Well, you all have a date coming up this weekend that AJ and I have set up." April said, looking rather pleased with herself.

"What did you do?" Jami asked, her head in her hands again.

"If you let me, I'm simply being a friend and trying to help you fix things. I did the setting up, but Jami, you have to be honest and open when you see him." April said endearingly.

"Yeah, I know." Jami managed to utter.

Jami looked up to meet eyes with April, knowing full well what she was saying was absolutely true. She had to be open and honest, baggage or no baggage. She had to overcome all the feelings she had stirring within her. Fear. Shame. Terror.

A cluster of emotions she realized she had to push aside and simply be completely transparent with Joe. She knew she was ready to move on. She had felt that for a while, she had just never met anyone who she felt she wanted to move on with. No one she met had interested her or captivated her attention, her every sense, her every emotion, her every pull at her heart. Transparency was her word of the day, and she was damn sure going to overcome and be just that with Joe Anoa'i in just a few short days.


	11. Chapter 11

Joe had been pacing for the better part of 20 minutes and within that time period, with each passing second, he was pretty sure he was being stood up by Jami. April and AJ had said they had set everything up for the two of them, including sparing no expense for a VIP section with the works. Champagne, roses, candlelight, soft music, wait staff, the view. Anything he would need to for romance was already set up, and for that, he was grateful he had friends who cared so much for he, and for Jami as well.

However, now he stood looking out at the night skyline, alone, realizing he was about to enjoy an amazing dinner and drinks alone. He was upset and slightly angered. He was sure he would be able to get through to Jami, especially in a setting like this. How could he not? He knew Jami had her own set of issues to overcome, and he was fine with that. He was willing to do everything and anything it would take to convince her his intentions were nothing but pure and if anything else and if he were being truthful with himself, intense. Intense, raw emotions and feelings that he absolutely had never felt for anyone before.

"Joe." came a soft voice from behind him, startling him and bringing him back from his thoughts and into reality.

He turned suddenly, his breath caught in his throat, not being able to even utter a single word. Not only had Jami made it and he didn't even care that she was almost a half hour late, but the vision of seeing her, the sight of her in the long, white, shimmering dress took his breath and made time stand still. He tried playing it cool and clearing his throat before speaking, because he was quite sure had he not, he would sound like a pubescent teenage boy, squeaky voice and all.

"You made it." he managed to say, a smile playing on his face and walking towards her, not sure if a hug was appropriate or not, but not being able to control himself, he reached for her hand, which he grabbed softly. Not being able to control himself even further, it was as if he hadn't seen her in years, and he enveloped her in a tight embrace, taking in her sweet smell and capturing the way his hands felt on her body and how they fit so well together when their arms were wrapped around each other.

"I missed you." he whispered huskily in her ear, pulling back from her and giving her a glance up and down. "And, you didn't disappoint. You look amazing."

Jami felt the heat fill her cheeks, her own senses captivated and taking over, realizing he was speaking to her, but still feeling the heat of his body, his arms wrapped firmly around her and his breath against her neck.

"I um, thought I'd be overdressed, but you look good yourself." she managed to say.

"Um, let's sit down. They spared no expense so we should at least enjoy dinner and drinks." he said, moving to pull the chair out for her before he took his own seat.

Finally seated, the air around created tension that was starting to build, both eager to say something, but neither one wanting to speak first. Jami looked him over, from his sparkling eyes, to his perfectly chiseled jawline, to the long, dark hair she loved so much, pulled back at the moment, but still fine with her, too.

Before either could speak, the wait staff filled their glasses and brought out their pre-ordered meals, placing them in front of them, but giving yet an awkward tone still. Joe was ready to delve into important questions and to hopefully find a way to positively move forward with the woman he was now certain was the one for him. The woman of his dreams, which he had never labeled or had envisioned before in his life, but he was struck by lightening almost after seeing her again and he just knew.

"So, um, how are your treatments going?" Jami asked, breaking the ice?

"I'm making progress. I have my good days and my bad days, but my screens are all showing that the medication is working, and God willing, I continue on this same path." he answered.

"Joe, that's great. I couldn't be happier for you." Jami said endearingly.

"Thank you." Joe answered.

A few more moments went by with no words. They both awkwardly moved the food around on their plates, neither one really eating or showing signs of having an appetite. The tension continued to grow and it was either going to reach a head or someone was going to have to make a move.

"Alright, babe, I can't do this." Joe said, giving an awkward smile and pushing his plate across the table. "Eating is probably the last thing I am wanting to do right now."

"Yeah, I don't have much of an appetite, either." Jami answered, pushing her own plate away. "Joe, I…."

"Please, let me start." Joe said standing. "Can we talk…" he asked, pointing to the cushioned bench behind them.

"Sure." Jami said, standing and sitting next to him.

"I… I don't even know where to start." he began, looking into her eyes and moving closer to her as he grabbed both of her hands into his own. "Jami, I have been a wreck for the past couple weeks. I don't know if it's symptoms from the medicine or if _this _is something more I wanted to pursue. I thought for sure after that kiss…. God, that kiss…" he trailed off, groaning outwardly.

"Um, anyway." he said, clearing his throat. "I thought for sure it was something I did wrong after you changed positions and departments. And, I thought I'd be okay with that, and honestly, I am.

"You are?" Jami asked, a disappointed look on her face as she dropped her head.

Joe gently reached up and cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. The simple touch sent her senses into overdrive, catching her breath.

"Not for the reason you may thing, but if there was ever a blessing in disguise, it's this, darling." he said, barely above a whisper. "With you stepping out of my case, it gives us a chance to explore…. _this. _Is that something you want, too? Please tell me there's a chance."

"Joe…" Jami sighed. "I have so much going on. I have _so _much baggage that you would have to accept. It's just… so much."

"I don't care what you have going on, what issues you may have. I don't care about none of it. All I care about is you." Joe said reaching up and brushing a strand of hair from Jami's face before cupping her cheek and stroking it gently.

"Joe…" Jami sighing again. "It's not you. I know that sounds cliché, but really it's just…."

"It's what?" Joe asked.

"I'm… scared." Jami whispered.

Joe grabbed her, bringing her head to rest on his chest, as he traced small circles on her back. He kissed the top of her head, trying to comfort and release any fear she had, but he wasn't sure how to respond to her.

"Jami, I just want a chance. I won't hurt you." he finally said huskily, pulling away but his face coming to stop just inches from her own.

"Joe…"

He didn't allow her to say another word, as his lips brushed her softly, before embracing her and kissing her deeper. She released a small moan against his lips, causing him to release his own small growl, before biting her lip gently. She entangled her fingers through his hair, pulling slightly as she pressed herself firmly against his chest.

"I think we need to move this somewhere else." she whispered breathlessly, pulling away from him but resting her forehead against his.

"Are you sure?" he asked, searching intently in her eyes.

"Joe, I need this. And, I need this from you and only you, baby." she answered, placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Ok, honey, but I don't think AJ and April paid for a hotel room, too." Joe said, a smile spreading across his face.

Jami smacked him playfully, before standing and grabbing his hand.

"I doubt they did, but I don't want to be scared anymore." she said, as he embraced her once more, kissed her gently.

"Let's go to my place, darling." he said, leading the way.


	12. Chapter 12

Joe flung the bedroom door open, his lips kissing every inch along the way. He pushed her gently against the way, cupping her hands in one of his, as he placed them above her head, while his free hand traced lines down her neck around her breast and coming to rest on her stomach. She threw her head back, allowing herself to feel the pure ecstasy of his touch.

"Let's get this dress off of you." he growled.

He slipped his hand slowly around her hips until he found the zipper that rested on the small of her back. He released it slowly, as he hands traced his way further down her bottom until the zipper was completely undone. His hand found this way upward once more, releasing the strapless fabric and slowly eased it down the length of her body. He placed small kissed on the insides of her knee, allowing his tongue to trail upward until he came the rest on her stomach, then upward to her breasts where he placed small kisses in the valley of her bosom, until finally reaching her lips where he released her hands, allowing her to finally touch him once more.

"Make love to me." she whispered.

Without a word, Joe looked at her before grabbed her into his arms and carrying her to the bed. He undid his shirt buttons and pants before letting them slide to the floor. His eyes never leaving hers, he climbed onto the bed, his body hovering over hers before finally bringing his body to hers and kissing her deeply once more.

"Baby…" she whispered against his lips.

"Believe me, you have no idea." he said in agreeance.

He began trailing kisses down the length of her torso before coming to rest at her panty line, where he wrapped his finger in the hem and snapping it against her skin. She flinched with pleasure as he looked at her, a smile playing on his features before licking his lips and undressing her of the lace panties that once covered her womanhood.

"Believe _me, _you have no idea." he repeated, a growl escaping his lips before he placed small kisses between her thighs.

Jami arched her hips, a small scream escaping her lips as her fingers found his hair. She pulled his tresses with every new sensation that was forming inside her and escaping her body. It was a feeling that was completely new to her, a feeling that was quickly overcoming her.

"Joe… I'm gonna…."

"I know, baby." he whispered, allowing his tongue to move quicker and faster, before sucking on her clit gently.

"Joe…" she screamed, the sensation building before she arched her back once more as she felt the release take over. She moved in unison with him as she spread her legs farther apart, the sensation taking over her body, as she emitted even more screams.

Joe finally found his body against hers, his lips kissing her neck, her jawbone before finally finding her lips again. He smiled against her lips, his eyes looking deeply into hers.

"Joe…" she said breathlessly.

"Now, I'm gonna make love to you, baby." he said, before his lips devoured hers again.

She felt him enter her gently, the feeling causing her to arch her back again, his manhood entering deeper and she winced in pain.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked softly, concern etched on his face.

"No, baby, it's just been a while." she admitted, the embarrassment evident.

"Baby, we can go at your pace, ok?" he whispered, placing small kisses on her lips. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He entered her even slower than before, causing her to wince and then finally succumb to the pleasure. She found herself kissing him deeper, thrusting her own hips, allowing her to accept him fully. He pumped a little faster, grinding into her, causing a moan to escape his lips.

"God, baby…" he muttered.

He thrusted even faster their bodies etched in sweat as they both moved together causing moans of pleasure to leave both of their lips. He kissed her deeper, finding his own release coming inevitably. She screamed his name louder, her fingers tearing into his back, causing him to arch his own back and making him pump faster and harder.

"Joe…"

"Bay-be…." he shuttered, feeling his release coming, along with her own.

He pumped a few more times, before his body restlessly falling against her. She kissed her neck once more, before shifting his weight and laying his head beside hers.

"That was amazing, darling." Joe said, giving her a small, gently kiss.

"It was, baby. It was." she uttered, just as breathless as he appeared.

"Stay here with me tonight?" he asked, propping himself up to look at her.

"I'm not going anywhere again, baby." she answered.

He laid his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her neck.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." he chuckled. "But, thank you, my sweet girl."

She kissed his forehead before settling in and wrapping her arms around him, the quietness in the room not having the tension that was apparent just hours before. Now, all that was left in the quiet was their breathing matching one another and the beginning of something beautiful between Joe and Jami.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ape, it was…" Jami trailed off, a dreamy gaze covering her face. A small smile played on the corner of her lips before she shook her head and stared back at her friend.

"Well, by the look on that face, it was…" April said, dreamily. "…incredible." she finished, nudging her friend on the shoulder and giving off a small laugh.

"What the hell am I doing?" Jami asked, covering her face with her hands, the moment completely gone as her mind came crashing back to reality.

"You're being _human._" April offered. "You and Joe did nothing wrong. All you did was act on emotion and there is nothing wrong with that. For once, you followed through with how you felt."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Jami scoffed.

"So, when are we seeing Mr. Samoan God again?" April asked, trying to relief the heaviness that was building.

"I don't know that I am." Jami answered.

April stared at her friend, before shaking her head. She knew where Jami was going with this. She was backing up from the progress she had made. Sex wasn't the main thing and April saw that. The fact that Jami had followed through and broke free of her shell, that was the amazing part. And if it took her and AJ to push her a little bit, that was exactly what she was going to do.

Before either one could say anything more, a knock came at the kitchen door. Jami jumped from her thoughts, startled at the sound as April smiled slyly before sauntering towards the door, never taking her eyes off Jami.

"What did you do?" Jami asked.

"Nothing." April answered, her smile only growing, before she pulled the door open and stepped aside, allowing Joe's frame to come into view.

"What are you doing here?" Jami found herself asking, as she jumped from the bar stool, staring at the man who was now making his way into April's kitchen.

"Well, I was invited, for one." Joe answered, looking at April. "Thanks for the invite." he said, giving her a small hug before closing the distance between him and Jami.

"No problem, bro." April said, before shutting the door and inching down the hallway. "I'll just leave you two alone for a bit."

"April!" Jami called after her, knowing she was set up, yet face to face with the man she had been longing to see.

"How are you?" he asked, closing the distance between them, as he grabbed her hand.

Suddenly, the air was caught in her throat. She couldn't speak, or barely react for that matter. The only feeling she felt was the electricity that coursed through her body the moment he touched her. She cleared her throat in an attempt to mutter some response, but still no words could be spoken. And they didn't need to be.

Joe leaned forwards and brushed his lips gently against her cheek. His hands left hers as he cupped her face gently, pressing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes, a small sigh escaping his lips. She allowed herself to let go some, as she found her fingers inching around his waist, before wrapping her arms around him as Joe brought her against his chest.

"I've missed you." he whispered.

"I've missed you." she found herself agreeing with him.

"I don't know what this is…" he began, pulling away slightly, only to return that all familiar, intent gaze that made her knees weak.

"Joe…" she muttered, closing her eyes.

"Jami, let me speak, please. I have a feeling that if I don't make the first move, we'll never know what _this _is." he said, a serious tone taking hold of his voice.

He pulled back some more, grabbing her hands as not to lose complete contact. She searched his face for answers as to what he may be thinking or was about to say. He offered a small smile, as he cleared his throat, trying to collect his thoughts and praying he didn't say anything wrong or offending in anyway.

"Jami, like I said, I don't know what _this _is, but I do know I can't just end it the way we did. Maybe we jumped the gun, maybe we didn't. Hell, I don't know, but I do know I don't regret it. I just hope and pray like hell that you'll give me a chance." Joe said, his words coming out quick, his voice breathless.

Jami looked over his features; the way his hair fell on his shoulders, the way the curls were so perfect. His eyes that gave that intense look, as if to read her soul. The way his lips parted slightly before he spoke. His chiseled jaw, his perfect skin. If she continued this line of thinking, April would not be happy about the eventual outcome.

"Joe, for the first time in my life, I'm just…" Jami trailed off, shaking her head.

"You're just what, darling?" Joe asked, his eyes searching for whatever train of thought Jami was thinking.

"I'm just… just…" she stuttered, scared and not able to make a thought.

"All I'm asking for is a chance. I'm not forcing you, but there's no way this is one-sided. There's no way you can deny this. Please, sweet girl." Joe said, almost pleading.

"No, I can't deny it. I'm scared to admit it, but I can't deny it, Joe." Jami said, finally bringing her eyes to meet his.

In that moment, that was all she needed. The look he was offering and giving back spoke of words that didn't need to be uttered. It was there. In his eyes, the way he looked at her, the way his every emotion poured from his soul with just a simple gesture. She found herself leaning forward and cupping his face gently. Before anything could be said or before she could talk herself out of what her heart really yearned for, she brought her lips to meet hers, her tongue slowly claiming his. He released a moan deep within before bringing her closer to him.

"What have you done to me, sweet girl?" Joe said, smiling down at her.


	14. Chapter 14

Jami looked around at the large complex before her, the windows and doors littered with posters and advertisements of the people Joe knew as co-workers. She simply knew them as larger than life and a little intimidating.

Joe led the way down a couple hallways before entering a large area that opened up, revealing people milling about. Joe grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze and offering her a small smile before pushing forward and moving towards a group of guys in front of him.

"Hey, my brothers!" Joe exclaimed, slapping one man on the back.

The man turned and looked at Joe, before giving off a huge smile and embracing him. Jami was a little taken aback by the gesture, but smiled at the moment the two were sharing.

"Jami!" she heard to her side, turning slowly before realizing it was AJ. She smiled, knowing she at least knew someone and that provided her with a small amount of comfort.

"Come give ole Uncle Al a hug?" AJ said, embracing her.

"It's nice to see a face I know." Jami said. "I thought you would be home with April and the kids?"

"I'll be leaving after the show tonight. I have the next week off, but I had to be here tonight, so I caught a red-eye out last night." AJ explained.

"Jami…" Joe said, bringing her attention back to him. "This is one of my best friends, Dean. Well, John, but we call him Dean."

"Jami…" Dean exclaimed before wrapping her in a huge hug. "I've heard so much about you!"

"You have?" she asked, taken aback by his reaction.

"Well, yeah. Old Joe can't stop talking about this chick named Jami…" he said, rolling his eyes. "I had to stop calling him for like, a week solid because that's all he talked about."

Jami stole a look at Joe and smiled, seeing the redness in his cheeks. She nudged his side and smiled bigger, Joe giving her his own playful look.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, now you've met, and you must know…" he said, turning his full attention to her. "…you can't believe a word this man says. Well, besides the fact that I did kinda go on and on about you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jami smirked, giving a wink in Dean's direction.

"I'm gonna show her around a little bit before we head out for the show." Joe said, grabbing Jami's hand.

"I'll have Ape get ahold of you sometime in the morning." AJ said, giving Jami a hug. "But, do us a favor. The kids are good, so have fun."

"I will and thank you both so much." Jami replied.

"No problem, kid." he said, giving her a wink before turning his attention to Joe. "Joe, good seein' ya, bro. Dean, I'll catch ya out there."

Everyone said their goodbyes before Joe led the way, showing Jami the different areas set up backstage. He showed her catering and where different locker room and private dressing rooms were. He introduced her to several people, all of which she found a little overwhelming, but this world was exciting to say the least.

Joe checked his watch and realized the show would be starting soon, so he led her throw a few more hallways and a large side entryway to where the building seemed to open even further, only to showcase the biggest part of the actual arena itself; the area where the fans would be in just under an hour. He found their seats and turned in her direction, finally realizing they had a moment of quiet before undoubtedly it got much, much louder.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"This is all…. very overwhelming, but exciting." she replied, looking upward and behind her at the rows and rows of seating. "And this place will be filled for the show?"

"It's a sellout." he answered, following her gaze and smiling at the amazement she displayed across her features.

"So…" she said, finally turning her attention back to him, their eyes locking. "…how are you feeling?"

"I can tell I've been out of commission for a little while." he answered honestly. "But I sort of expected this. I feel good, just a little tired from the travel and all."

"Are you gonna be okay for the entire week?" she asked, concern etched on her face.

"If I see that it's a little more than I can handle, I'll definitely take it easy. I don't want to push too much and ruin any progress I have made or halt my comeback any longer." he answered.

"How would… you know this work.. between you… and me and you being on the road?" she found herself asking yet stuttering over her own words.

He looked intently into her eyes, finding the concern and worry that suddenly filled the deep brown orbs that stared back at him. His next words he wanted to come with as much reassurance as possible, yet he hoped she would be understanding, too. He hadn't given the road life and his current situation with Jami much thought. Probably because with his hiatus, his road life was nonexistent. However, he knew it would be a subject that would be brought up eventually.

"We will navigate through this and take it day by day. It's gonna be an adjustment, I know. I don't want to sound like I'm pushing this subject off, because I'm not. I'm more than happy to talk about this anytime. I just want to enjoy this time with you that I have right now." he answered, hoping against all hope it would ease any fears she may have.

"Okay." she answered simply as she leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly against his. "Let's enjoy this… and us."

Joe gave her a smile before claiming her lips and pulling her against him.


	15. Chapter 15

He rolled over onto his back, careful not to awake the sleeping form next to him. He tried stretching his arms as much as he could, but something within him just didn't feel quite right. He was sore more than normal and the stiffness was an understatement. He wished there was another word entirely to better describe the feeling.

As he rose from the bed, he looked at the time on his phone before placing it back on the nightstand. They had gone to bed earlier than normal that night, but sleep was becoming harder and harder for him as the week was going on. He wasn't sure if the road and traveling was getting to him or if it was something else entirely.

The last time he was diagnosed with this God-awful, retched disease he wasn't taking a pill as a treatment; it was just straight up chemotherapy. This time around, with only needing a pill, he thought it meant everything would be easier, more manageable and with barely any symptoms. For the past few days, that wasn't the case. He was feeling more of the symptoms that he was warned may return; some new, some old.

Maybe he had rushed into returning to the road, even if he wasn't wrestling or even training. Maybe his body did need a little more rest than what he thought. Maybe seeing as he was out of the loop and wasn't accustomed to what once was his normal life, he needed a little more ease and not as much go as he was displaying now.

He sighed heavily in the silent room as he made his way over to the large display window and stared into the moonlit night. He closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer, praying for everything to somehow work itself out and that this time wouldn't be the end for him. He prayed for an eventual return to the career he loved so much. He prayed for better understanding to help him cope with the anger he held within. He knew having that type of attitude wasn't conducive or really getting him anywhere but depression.

"Babe, you okay?" came a small voice from behind him before he felt her small hands inching around his bare waist, her cheek coming to rest in the middle of his back.

Her voice startled him somewhat and as his breathing came to even itself out once more, his fingers found hers, his eyes closing slowly allowing his mind to take in the moment and store it. He slowly turned to face her, his hands cupping her face gently, offering her a small smile.

"What are you doing up?" he asked as he kissed her cheek gently and offering her a small smile.

"I could ask you the same thing. Everything ok?" she asked, her eyes searching his own for some sort of answer.

"Yeah, yeah." he stammered, clearing his throat. "I'm fine, just a few things on my mind I guess."

"About?" she asked, not wanting to press him too much but desperately wanting to know what had Joe up and down half the night.

"Just…." he sighed, not wanting to actually hear himself say what was bothering him but wanting to confide in her.

"Joe?"

"It's just… I'm a little achy and stiff and I guess my mind got the best of me. I don't wanna have to take any other meds if I don't have to, but… I'm just worried and wondering if I came on the road too soon or if this is how it's gonna be from now on. I mean, this is a lifelong medication. So, what if this affects me in-ring wise. What do I do then?" he asked, finally letting his thoughts be spoken aloud.

"Joe, what did you tell me?" she asked, grabbing his hands trying to offer some sort of peace and comfort.

"I'm… not following." he answered, clearly confused.

"You…." she began, before shaking her head. "….we have to take this one day at a time, babe. That applies with you and me and it applies with your career and you traveling and your diagnosis. Yes, you have to take this medicine for the rest of your life, but this does _not _in any way define you."

Joe sighed heavily before bringing her closer to him, enveloping her close to his chest. He rested his chin atop her head and closed his eyes. Every thing she said resignated within him and he had to admit, she was absolutely right.

"How did I get so damn lucky?" he asked her, his eyes once again locked with hers.

"I've found myself asking the same question." she said, smiling brightly.

"You're right." he said. "I can't get ahead of myself. I guess I'm just antsy to get back into the swing of things and I have to remind myself that I can't rush this."

"No, you can't baby. But, in the meantime, we have a lot we can focus on in between you resting and building your strength up." she said.

"Like what?" Joe asked, intrigued.

"Well, we can focus on meeting each other's kid and letting the kids meet each other. We can focus on the rest of the week we have left with each other. We can focus on you and me." she answered.

"Darlin', you have no idea." Joe said, his voice falling to a husky growl. "I could and do focus on you all day and night. Probably more than you know."

Before any more words could be said, he captured her lips with his own, their bodies flush against one another. She moaned softly against his lips as his tongue traced a small line across her bottom lip, almost sending her over the edge. His hands feel to her rear, lifting her with her legs wrapped securely around his waist. She found herself deepening the kiss once more, not sure how much more she was going to be able to withstand. He carried her to the bed and laid her down gently, before pulling on the strings of her robe, releasing the fabric from around her now naked body.

"I could definitely focus on this all night and day." he moaned, his lips crashing against hers once more.


	16. Chapter 16

He drummed his fingers impatiently on the table, his eyes focusing on the patterns and lines of the floor. He didn't dare look up, knowing those familiar brown eyes were looking in his direction. She would be searching for answers to her burning questions, but it was answers he wasn't sure he had for himself. Or her.

"Joe?" her small voice cutting through the silence of the room.

He sighed before looking up, running his hands through his long hair that fell around his face, his eyes locking with hers. She offered a small smile before closing the distance between them, allowing his head to cradle on her shoulder. He gave a longer sigh, more of relief and comfort now, as he wrapped his large arms around her and closed his eyes.

"We'll get through this, no matter what he says." she said, rubbing the tension from his neck and placing small kisses atop his head.

"I know sweet girl, but…." he trailed off.

"No but's. We have to take this as it comes. I know you are physically going through this, but it does have an effect on me, too." she said, stepping back from him, forcing him to look at her once more.

"I know, Jami. I know." he replied, his voice evident of the frustration that was growing within him.

"Joe, I don't know the right things to say all the time…" she started, before being cut of by the sound of the door opening.

"Hello folks. How are we doing?" Dr. Smith greeted as he entered the room and sat down across from Joe.

Jami took a seat once more, allowing Joe to give his attention to the door. She wasn't sure how to feel or even what advice or comforting words she could offer him. It was a situation she had been in before with her other patients and she was able to offer them as much comfort and smiles to try to ease their day Now being on the other side of cancer, she wasn't sure how to navigate the waters she was in now. She felt lost and she couldn't begin to imagine how he actually felt.

"Joe, I have some good news and some bad news. So, I'm just going to cut to the chase, okay?" Dr. Smith said looking at them both.

"Let's hear it, doc." Joe replied.

"Well, the medication is working great. It's doing exactly what we were hoping and then some. After 12 weeks of therapy and getting this properly diagnosed and the medication dialed in at the right dosage levels, your levels of dramatically shrunk. We're not out of the woods yet, but I will say I expect remission in the next week or so with the way things are going now." Dr. Smith said with a smile.

"Okay, that sounds great, but what is the bad news?" Joe asked, looking at Jami before returning his focus back to the doctor.

"Well, with that comes the issues with your physical pain and stiffness you have been experiencing. Considering this isn't your traditional chemotherapy or radiation type treatment and this is a medication you will take for the rest of your life, we can prescribe medication to ease your pain and discomfort but there isn't much more I can offer at this moment." he said.

"What do you recommend considering my line of work?" Joe asked, the sinking feeling of what was about to be said, he feared he already knew.

"Well, right now, I'm not saying a return can't happen. However, the question is how long will you be able to continue with your line of work? I'm anticipating that you may have a good year left, Joe. Maybe less, depending. And I know with your age and what you do for a living, that isn't the best of news, but I'm trying to prepare you for whatever you may have to get in order over the next little bit of time." the doctor continued.

Joe felt the wind taken from his lungs, leaving him stunned and light headed. He wasn't prepared for hearing those words, especially considering a year's time was nothing in the world of professional wrestling. Sometimes a program could take a solid 5 or 6 months to build. He didn't think he could leave a legacy with that allotted time.

And the scariest thing was the fact he had no other skills to fall back on. What would he do moving forward and providing for his family? What could he actually do other than the thing he loved the most?

"Um, well, that's a lot to take in." Joe finally retorted back. "Does this mean I can be cleared at least once I'm in remission?"

"I would give you a letter of recommendation to give to Mr. McMahon for you to be released and cleared." Dr. Smith said.

"Um, well, this sucks." Joe said, giving a small chuckle.

Jami stood then, closing the distance once more and grabbed his hand. She knew part of his world was crashing down and once more, she didn't have the right answers or words to offer him.

"In the meantime, what do you think he should do?" Jami asked.

"I think for the next few weeks, he needs proper rest and to eat what you're able to tolerate. Has eating been an issue?" the doctor asked.

"Not as much as I thought. There's certain things I can't eat, but for the most part, my appetite and eating isn't an issue." he answered, relieved to have some symptom that truly wasn't a problem.

"Well, rest and eat. I'd say on your good days, try a light workout to get back into the swing of things. Test those waters and just don't push yourself too much." He replied.

"Well, I'll get ahold of Vince and let him know. Can you send the reports to headquarters for me?" Joe asked.

"Of course. They have everything we have ran on you and you're results of everything." Dr Smith said. "I know this is something you didn't want to hear and probably wasn't prepared to hear. Your health is priority over everything else. That's my job and I'll do everything to make sure you are treated and comfortable to have quality in your life."

"I do appreciate everything, doc. I really do. It's just a lot to digest." Joe answered, standing from his chair and shaking Dr. Smith's hand.

"I'll have you scheduled for 2 weeks. Just relax. Do things you enjoy in moderation. We'll see where you are then." he said giving the couple a small smile before exiting the room.

"We'll get through this." she said, her voice once more cutting the silence of the room.

"I know. It's just…." he began, before she finished the sentence for him.

"A lot." she said for him.

He shook his head in agreeance before once more grabbing her and bringing her flush against him. She had never felt him hold her so tight, but she didn't dare move or say anything. In that moment she learned something valuable. Perhaps sometimes no words were needed and in their near future especially, maybe all he needed was her and a simple embrace.


	17. Chapter 17

She paced horridly around the enclosed room. A room she had come to know to be a locker room. At least that's what Joe had told her. She didn't know any differently. All she knew was it was an enclosed spaced that she, and her three children was now locked in. Maybe not locked in precisely. She was told she couldn't leave the area until he had returned. So, to her, it may as well have been an enclosed, locked room she wasn't able to escape from. And her children were becoming more and more restless, and hyper by the minute.

And she was becoming more and more nervous by the minute. Probably the majority of the reason she was pacing the room. He would not only be returning by himself. She wasn't concerned about his Shield brothers who would be accompanying him. She had met them before, and she had gotten along well with both Jon and Colby, or Dean and Seth as they went by, respectively. She particularly got along with Dean, and his wife Rene really well. His kids would be coming with him, too. His daughter, Joelle and his twin boys, Roman and Deacon.

Would they get along with her? How would all six of them get along? Would her own kids like Joe? It was all too much to worry about and to be nervous about. She knew how her own babies were around new people, especially if they saw a connection with their mother. Ever since the divorce and ever since their father showed little- well, that was giving him too much credit. Ever since their own father showed no interest in them after the separation, to say her kids had suffered was an understatement. To hear Joe speak of his own separation and divorce, if it wasn't for his mother, his kids would be suffering far worse. Apparently, his own ex-wife had shown the same amount of interest in their children.

"Hey, my sweet girl." came a voice from the door, shaking her from her thoughts and startling her at the same time.

She turned to face him, relief washing over her face as she closed the distance between them quickly, wanting to feel his arms around her to give her the reassurance she needed and the warmth of his body against her own.

"Awww, baby." he said, embracing her and placing a small kiss on her cheek. "Your nervous, aren't you?"

"To say the least." she said, breathing a sigh of relief before turning her attention back to her children, who were looking on intently at the couple's embrace.

"Momma?" Jazzlyn, her 5-year-old questioned as she rested at her mother's side, grabbing her hand.

"Baby…" she began, giving her attention to her daughter before meeting the eyes of her two boys, 10-year-old Jamez and 7-year-old Joziah. "I want you guys to meet someone. This is… um…."

"Hi guys. My name is Joe." he filled in for her, as he knelt down beside the three, giving them a warm smile. "I'm your mommy's boyfriend."

The sound of Joe saying the word 'boyfriend' was enough to catch the breath in Jami's throat and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She had to come back to reality quickly because once the word had left Joe's mouth it clearly had a different effect on the three. Confusion was evident on their small faces and questions was etched all over their faces as they looked between their mother and the man that was just introduced as Joe. Their mother's boyfriend.

"Mommy, I thought you said boys are icky." Jazzlyn finally replied, looking intensely at Joe.

"Well, we are, honey." Joe laughed, reaching out for the small girl's hand.

She looked up at her mother slowly, who gave her a reassuring nod before returning her attention to the large man knelt before her. The girl placed her small hand in his, giving him a small, yet uneasy grin. He shook her hand slowly before returning his attention to the two, small boys.

"So, I hear you two like video games." Joe asked, inching forward.

"Yeah, I like Fortnite and Roblox. And sometimes…." Jamez started before being cut off.

"And I like Minecraft. But Jazzy likes to play girly stuff." Joziah replied for his brother, finishing his sentence.

"Joey, I only like Barbie's and…" Jazzy started, before excitement spread across her small face. "Mr. Joe, do you know what LOL dolls are? Oh my gosh, they are so pretty and me and mommy play them all the time. Don't we mommy?"

"Oh, my. I am so glad you said that." Joe replied playfully with the small child.

He turned around, retrieving a bag he had brought in with him. He pulled out a large LOL dolls surprise package and laid it at the small girl's feet. He returned his attention back to the bag, looking up at the boys and giving them a smile.

"Thank you, Joe." Jazzy squealed with excitement, giving the man a large hug.

"Well, you are more than welcome sweetheart." he replied, hugging her back. "Boys, I got you something, too. Although, I'm not sure if you'll like it." he said, pulling two large boxes from the bag and displaying the PlayStation VR for each boy.

"Mommy! We don't have this." Jamez exclaimed, looking to his mother, before looking at Joe with amazement.

"This is mine?" Joziah asked, looking at Joe and his mom.

"It sure is, buddy." Joe replied, patting the boy on his small head. "And I'm hoping maybe you can play that with a special friend I have for you guys to meet." he said standing and looking at the three small children before him.

"Guys, Joe would like you to meet three special people, too. Like mommy has you three, Joe has three kids of his own. Would you like to meet them?" Jami asked, looking intently at her three babies.

"Does he have a girl?" Jazzy turned to look at her mom, placing a hand on her hip matter-of-factly.

Joe let a chuckle come from deep within his throat before looking at the small child and shaking his head.

"Yes, honey I do have a girl. She's a little older than you, but I also have two boys., but their twins. Do you know what that means?" Joe asked walking backwards towards the door.

"That means they look the same, right?" Joziah asked.

"Yes, it does. They're a little younger than you, but I think you all will really like playing together." Jami responded.

Joe opened the door, revealing his three kids, and his mother standing behind the door. His oldest, his 11-year-old daughter, Joelle walked in, smiling at the three unfamiliar kids before her. She knelt down beside Jazzy and looked at the large LOL box that was still left unopened.

"Do you want to open it?" Joelle asked.

"Joelle, honey, I want you to meet someone first, okay?" Joe asked, grabbing his daughter's hand. "This is Jami. She's daddy's girlfriend that I've told you about. Deacon, Roman…." Joe said, turning around, bringing his two three-year-old sons beside him.

"Hi, babies." Jami said, smiling at the three. "I'm Jami."

"I know." Joelle responded. "My daddy has told me all about you. Like, you're his nurse and you're making him all better. Thank you." the child responded, giving Jami a big hug.

"Aww, honey." Jami explained, her eyes watering as she looked up at Joe.

He gave her a reassuring smile, his own eyes watering up. He wiped at the tears that were threatening to fall, the smile on his face, plastered. Never wavering. Never leaving his features.

"And it's okay that you're dating my daddy. And that you have kids." Joelle said, smiling back at Jami. "Don't cry, sweet girl." she said, wiping the single tear that fell from Jami's eye.

Jami smiled even brighter, a few more tears falling from her eyes. Joelle turned around and began helping Jazzy and the boys open their gifts, engaging them in conversation, giggles and smiles coming from the six children before them.

"See, I told you this wouldn't be that bad." Joe said, wiping the remaining tears that lined Jami's cheeks before placing a small kiss on her lips.

"I know, it's just…" Jami said, sniffling. "…that was the sweetest thing that has ever happened to me."

"Hey, love birds." came a voice from behind them. "Joe, are you gonna introduce me to this lovely young lady?"

"Aw, shit!" Joe exclaimed, his hand coming to his forehead, before slowly turning around. "Ah, Jami. This is my mother, Patricia." Joe said, giving a small smile to his mother.

"That's better, young man." she said, before turning her attention to Jami and enveloping her into a hug. "You mean so much to me. More than you will ever know, even though this is the first time we have met."

"Um…" Jami said, stuttering on her own words. "I don't even know what to say."

"Just keep my son in line, and we will call it even." his mother replied, giving her a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it looks like I have 6 grandchildren to spoil now." she said, giving her arm a small squeeze before returning her attention to the children that was playing happily on the floor.

"Well, that went really well." Joe responded, his arm wrapping slowly around her waist.

"That went perfectly." Jami said, a permanent smile on her face before her lips came crashing on his. "I know you have to go get ready for your match and I know this is a big one, but please, pace yourself and be careful."

"Baby, I will. I promise. But this is WrestleMania and I have been itching to get back in there." Joe replied.

"I know, baby. But you got these kids on your left, I'm on you're right. _Always._ And, if you try moving forward without us, I'll snatch you by your man bun." she said, kissing him gently, smiling against his lips.

"Yeah, well left, right, forward. Whatever. Just remind, I'm behind you both." his mom's voice came from behind them once more, a hand coming to rest on each one of their shoulders. "Son, get out there and kick some Scottish ass."

"Mom…." Joe said, laughing lightly. "That's comforting and sweet…" he trailed off before giving her a smirk. "…but scary."

The three laughed together, as they looked on at the children before them playing. Joe grabbed his gear and his bag from the corner, giving the two women a small smile.

"I really hate to do this, but I have to go get ready." he said, breaking up the moment and looking at Jami intently. "I'm sorry, sweet girl, but you can watch on the monitor. Hunter and Steph have catering bringing in some stuff for you and mom and the kids. I know my world overwhelms you, so I wanted to make this as pleasant and easy as possible."

"Joe, you didn't have to go to extremes. I need to experience your world, too. God knows you've experienced mine enough." she replied, giving off a sarcastic, uneasy laugh. "Babe, I told you. We will get through this. By this, I meant _all _of _this._ Your world, my world and everything that happens in between."

"Sweet girl…." he started, his breath becoming lost in his throat. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead gently against hers.

His breath became more and more lost in his throat as he became lost on the words he so desperately wanted to utter. The words that were right on the end of this tongue. Words he knew he just needed a few seconds to say.

"Joe…" she whispered, worry and concern etched on her face. "Are you worried about you match?"

"No, babydoll. I…." he stuttered, his words becoming lost, his breath lost in his throat even more, yet his entire mind clear and aware of his true, raw emotions that came to the surface all at once, making him utterly conscious that his heart and mind was aligned, maybe for the first time in his life.

_This _is what he wanted. Not just now. Not just what had transpired thus far. But what was to come. What was to be their future. Win, loss or draw. No matter what. Come hell or high water. _This_ he would fight for and obtain. For life.

"I love you." he replied huskily, his voice breathlessly.

She was taken aback by his words as she pulled back from him abruptly, looking intensely into his eyes, a small smile forming on the corners of her mouth. The tears burned her eyes. The tears that threatened to fall. Her heart burning with emotion she had never felt before. Emotion that was coming to the surface in the form of tears. And a smile that would forever be placed on her lips. Lips that she knew belonged to the man that stood before her. The man who had just uttered what she now knew was a feeling and sentiment she had been feeling all along. Something she had fought from the beginning. Something she had fought up until this moment in time.

Something she knew she would never be able to fight again.

And something she knew she no longer wanted to fight. Period.


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks removed. Two weeks removed from his singles match at WrestleMania. Two weeks of the high of telling his girlfriend that he loved her. Two weeks removed and here he sat on the edge of his bed, unable to move, the paining reeling and coursing throughout his entire body.

Forget the stiffness. That had come and gone and become a common part of his life for the past two months that he was becoming use to. This pain was unreal. This pain was new. And this pain was debilitating. So much so, he was unable to move and waiting for Jami to come through the door to help him.

He had placed the call to his girlfriend about 20 minutes before, and the only thing he was left to do was allow the frustration to build within him and the tears that formed in his eyes only pissed him off more and more.

What he was experiencing now was not only increasing his anger to levels he had never felt before, but it scared him. He had never felt this, even with all the years of football he had went through. All the years of wrestling and bumps and minor concussions or injuries he had faced. This was… new. It was the only word that kept creeping into his brain and the sinking feeling he had resting deep within in gut was something that brought the fear forward and something he was trying above all else to push even further down. However, it was only inching upward, coming to rest in the pit of his stomach like a 2-ton boulder. And forming a huge, endless lump in the back of his throat.

"Joe!" came a voice from the hallway, as the door to his bedroom burst open.

Her eyes locked with his, the worry and fear written all over her face. She threw her keys on the bedside table before kneeling before him, her hands finding his face, her eyes trailing over his body, trying to find the pain that wrecked his body.

"Jami…" he said, breathlessly. "I don't know what this is, but it's new and I'm… I'm scared."

She did the only thing she knew to do, wrapping her arms gingerly around him, bringing his head to rest on her shoulder. She felt the weight almost instantly leave his body, as if he was silently giving in to the pain and allowing the feeling of defeat take over.

"Joe, where does it hurt?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

"Jami, I can't pinpoint it exactly." he answered, looking up and looking at her, almost asking her for some sort of relief.

She took the gesture in, almost reading his mind, his eyes as she made her way to her purse and retrieved the small bottle from within. She brought two tablets from the bottle and leaving to the master bathroom to retrieve some water for him to take the pain pills he had fought so hard not to take. However, in his current state, she knew this was the only relief she could offer.

"Joe, you have to take these." she said, reappearing from the bathroom, giving him the cup and extending her open hand, offering him the pills that lie within. "I had the doctor fax the order and new medications over to Vince and headquarters. You have to take these."

"I know." he answered, shaking his head slowly, meeting her eyes as he slammed the pills down his throat and washing them down with the cold liquid.

"Come on, let's lay down." she said, laying him backwards onto the pillow. "Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah." he winced slightly before becoming to rest comfortably and looking at her, a small smile on the corners of his mouth. "Lay with me?"

"Yeah, of course." she responded, kicking her shoes off before climbing carefully into the bed beside him, propping herself onto her elbow and looking at him. "Do you need anything?"

"Jami, I just need you." he answered, honestly. "I don't know what this is, but what if I was on the road? What if I was scheduled for a match or was in a program? What does this mean?" he asked, his question coming at a fever pace.

"Joe, I don't have all the answers, but I do know that if this is how it is after traveling and after matches, you… can't continue this way, baby." she answered.

"That's what scares me." he said, before his anger got the best of him. "What the fuck am I gonna do if I can't wrestle anymore?"

She was taken aback by this sudden response of anger. It was something she hadn't experienced with him. She had seen his promos and his character on TV and what that entailed. It was something she hadn't experienced firsthand.

"Baby…" she whispered, bringing her face within inches of his own, wanting to provide as much comfort as possible.

"No!" he yelled, before bringing himself to a sitting position once more, a sudden yelp of pain escaping from deep within his throat. "This is my life! You don't understand!"

Jami was even more taken aback by this new explosion of anger. She rose from the bed, standing before him once more. She paced the floor slowly, not knowing what the right thing to say or do. She stopped abruptly, anger almost erupting from within herself, too.

"Joe, I know this is your damn life. I am only trying to help, damn it!" her voice rising slightly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing!" he yelled again, forcing himself to not look up from the floor.

"Oh, that's a great way to deal with this. You can yell and scream all you want. You can deal with this in anger. I've seen that before, too. But you will _not _speak to me like this!" she responded, finally finding her voice.

Joe slowly looked up from the floor, his face reading the surprise at her own tone and response to him. He knew he probably shouldn't be such an ass to her, but he didn't know how to deal with everything that was coming at him.

"I'm sorry." he managed to say, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Joe…" she sighed, kneeling before him again. "It's okay. But I'm only trying to help."

"I know you are, sweet girl. I know." he said, shaking his head slowly, the tears now falling from his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Come here, baby." she relented, hugging him closely once more.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, before he brought his head forward, his eye locking with hers. He sighed, as she wiped the tears from his eyes, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"Baby…." she started, before being cut off.

"I know what I have to do. I just don't want to do it." he finally said, sniffling and closing his eyes.

"Joe, I told you we'll get through this. This is probably the hardest part, baby." she said.

"I think I need to call Vince." he said.

"When do you want to do it?" she asked.

"Can it just be me and you tonight? Then we'll take care of everything tomorrow? Maybe we can move some of you and the kids' things in this week?" he asked.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" she asked, taken aback by his wide range of emotions.

"Yeah, maybe. Yeah, I'll need some help it looks like, but I just don't want to be far away from you. We can take care of your condo and… and I'll call a moving company and everything. We'll take care of everything, right?" he asked, a look of wonder and hopefulness lying within his eyes.

"Yeah, babe. I'll take care of everything, okay. I'll get things squared away with the kids and I'll get everything settled, okay?" she replied, trying to give him some sort of comfort and relief.

"I love you." he retorted, a smile finally playing on his face.

"Joe…" she sighed, smiling back at him and shaking her head. "I can't fight it anymore. I love you." she replied, laying a soft kiss on his lips.

"God, that felt so good to finally hear." he said against her lips, the smile still evident on his lips.

"I love you." she whispered, giving him a smile. "Let's get you settled. You need some rest."

"Yes, nurse." he replied, smiling a little more before slapping and grabbing her ass.

"Joe A'noai!" she yelped, jumping slightly from the gesture.

"Get your sweet ass in this bed." he growled, pulling her down beside him, his body hovering above her, as he lay small kisses along her neck.

"I'd say the meds are kicking in." Jami said, giggling as she wrapped her arms around his back, bringing him closer to her.

"No, it was just you that I needed." he said, the warmness of his breath hitting her neck, sending chills up and down her body.

"I don't know if this is within doctors' orders or not, but babe…" she said, trailing off. "I need you."

Joe didn't dare utter anything more as he ripped the buttons from her shirt, placing kisses between the valley of her breasts. She arched her back, a moan escaping her lips, her nails ripping into the flesh of his back.

He made easy work of her clothing, peeling them from her body before looking before him at the nude form that now adorned his bed. He growled once more, a smirk playing on his lips before his lips claimed the area between her legs, devouring her as moans and screams filled the room.

"Joe, please…." she whispered, breathless. "I want you."

He didn't say anything, as he peeled his shorts off and towered above her. He gently came to rest atop her, his lips claiming her neck once more. He slowly arched his hips and entered her, another breathless moan escaping her lips.

"Joe…" she moaned.

"Yes, sweet girl." he answered, thrusting his hips, entering her even more.

"Joe…." she moaned again, her own hips arching forward, claiming him entirely.

She screamed his name, as they fell in motion together, the sweat etching over their bodies. A moan escaped his lips, as he closed his eyes, his climax coming quicker than he imaged. He pumped harder, not wanting it to end, but not able to stop himself, either.

"Oh, shit!" he heard her utter, knowing she too was close to her peak.

"Baby…" he moaned, his hips moving quicker and quicker.

"Joe… I'm…" she said, throwing her head back, closing her eyes and moaning even louder.

"Me, too." he said, matching her expression, his hips moving slower and slower as his body quivered before coming to rest beside her.

He smiled down at her, placing a small kiss on the tip of her nose. Her breathing evened some as she opened her eyes, the smile on her face matching his. She nuzzled closer to his chest, sighing with complete euphoria as he brought her closer, closing his own eyes.

"I love you, sweet girl." he said, before he felt the sleepiness taking over his body. He heard her sigh heavily as she placed a small kiss on his chest.

"I love you, baby. So much." she replied, allowing her own tiredness take over and sleep envelop them both.


	19. Chapter 19

How does one process everything? Everything that has happened to him in the past few months.

He was so afraid to even think about what was to happen now that he had more of a definitive answer. A diagnosis that changed his life so many years ago, and once more was changing his life again. He managed to stumble upon the woman of his dreams, but in doing so, it was in the one place he never thought he would visit again. Now, after yet another series of doctor's appointments and even more disappointment and an inevitable advise and answers he hadn't expected or wanted, he was left wondering aimlessly down a deserted hallway, in a foreign town that wasn't home yet, was so very familiar and a feeling of home rang true somehow.

He wasn't wanting to enter his boss's office. He wasn't wanting to have the meeting that was upcoming with the higher-ups, producers and the medical staff for the WWE. He wasn't wanting to give the papers and news that he had come to realize was his reality now. He wasn't wanting to let go of his dream job and what felt like home and a comfort to him for nearly a decade.

And furthermore, he wasn't wanting to let go of the one feeling the became his home, his comfort and his serenity. He didn't want to let go of her hand to enter the door that now stood before them.

"It's okay, Joe." came the small voice to his left. He gave a small exhale and closed his eyes. The tension forming at the base of his neck ever growing and giving him a small headache, but the sound of her voice gave him the added comfort and peace that he needed in that moment.

"I know. I just don't wanna do this. I don't wanna be here right now and I really would just love to be back at the house…" he said, his hands snaking around her waist and pulling her towards him. "…back in bed just laying with you."

"As great as that sounds…" she began, her cheek resting against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat vibrating against her ear. "…we have to do this. The sooner you get this done, the sooner this part can be over with."

"Yeah, I know you're right." Joe finally said, exhaling harder and releasing her. He placed a small kiss on her forehead before turning his attention back to the door and knocking. "Let's get this over with."

As he entered the room, Vince stood from the long, cherry-oaked table before them and offered a small smile. He closed the distance between them, giving Jami a small hug before shaking Joe's hand and bring the large man in for an embrace.

"I know you don't want to be here any more than I do, but if you will…" Vince said trailing off as he ushered them towards a pair of chairs beside Stephanie and her husband, Paul.

They took their seats before Joe passed the folder across the table to Vince. Stephanie offered up her own set of papers, as she passed them to Joe. His brow furrowed as he gave a confused look before leafing through the stapled papers.

"What's these?" Joe asked, skimming through the first page.

"Well, this is a new contract we are offering you. And these…" Stephanie said, handing him another set of papers. "…are something we drafted up earlier today as an opportunity, if you will, for you. We all know the devastating news you received at the doctor's earlier this week and we figured just because your in-ring career may be coming to an abrupt end, we do recognize the talents you offer and what you could provide moving forward."

"I'm not following, I'm sorry." Joe said.

"Well, with your diagnosis and everything that has happened since your remittance and your story in general, we think with your popularity, you reach a much broader audience than just an in-ring performer." Paul said. "We are in the process of branching out with other cancer organizations and with you as an ambassador of the WWE now, we would like for you to spearhead this particular branch. Everything from the name to designs and sales… Everything will be your ideas, your baby, if you will. If you agree, that is."

"I'm not sure I'm understanding. You want me to oversee this new foundation you're forming, and it will be centered around the education of leukemia and the stories of survivors and whatnot? Am I getting the general idea here?" Joe asked.

"Overall, yes. We want you to be the face of this. We still have some things to work through on the business end of things; getting the fundraising and trademarks patented, but as soon as we take care of things with your character from the on-screen aspect, we should be able to maneuver you into things backstage pretty seamlessly. If you want to take things home and look over everything before you make any decision, that's fine." Vince said.

"I think it sounds amazing. It's something I'd really be interested in doing and it would allow me to be home more but still be within the company and interact with fans." Joe replied. "I don't know what to say really."

"Well, look over everything. We'll get everything settled on this end and all that will be left is to sign some paperwork and start marketing this. We really do have some big ideas with this, and it puts leukemia out there for awareness and research, which is the most important thing." Stephanie said. "But, the first step is a name, so we need you to really think and brainstorm some names and when we reconvene, we can narrow them down."

"I'm pretty sure I can manage that." Joe offered with a smile.

"I think that about wraps things up. We just want to reiterate how important you are to this company and considering the circumstances, we are so sorry this all has happened, but we aren't done with you just yet." Vince said, laughing.

"I really appreciate everything you have done for me and my family. You've allowed me to fulfill a legacy and continue with my family name and that to me means more than you will ever know. The Samoan culture is everything to me, sir." Joe said sincerely.

"I know how deep those ties run, son. I've worked with the best from the Samoan lineage and hopefully the bloodline doesn't end with your generation." Vince said.

"Um, speaking of…" Jami spoke up softly, looking in Vince's direction with a coy smile planted on her features.

Joe gave another confused look, as he watched Jami stand and nod her head in Vince's direction. She handed him a small piece of paper, the smile never leaving her face, as Vince looked down and returned her smile.

"What is…." Joe asked, trailing off.

"Well, it seems that lineage may be a step closer than you realize." Vince smiled, handing Joe the small piece of paper.

Joe cocked his head to the side before his eyes trailed over the words scrawled on the sheet in front of him. As the four people in the room watch eagerly for any sort of reaction from him, he read the one sentence over and over before finally looking up and staring at Jami.

"Are you….?" he found himself asking a question that he couldn't finish and instead was left hanging in the air.

She smiled down at him, scared of his reaction or what he may say in return. The smile never leaving her lips, she only offering a small nod of assurance in his direction, the anxiety getting to her at what he may say next.

"Are you…" he found himself asking again, not being able to still form or finish the question.

"Say something." she urged, almost pushing him.

"You're pregnant?" he finally asked.

Before she could respond or asking her own question, he pulled her towards him, his lips coming to rest on her growing belly, placing a small kiss on her navel. He pressed his forehead gently to her, closing his eyes and breathing in the moment.

His in-ring career may be over. Everything he ever though that once defined him now became so much clearer than it once was. While his career was important to him, it wasn't the most important thing to him, and it certainly never defined him. He had his kids still. He always would have them but in that moment, he realized, he also had gained his future in the woman who had truly saved him.


	20. Chapter 20

Roman's POV*

So, I'm overseeing this new foundation, and while we haven't quite figured out the name or even the logistics, but I was becoming more comfortable with the idea between the in-ring career being over, yet finding a way to make a difference and be something bigger than the character everyone saw on television. I had always felt Roman Reigns and even family man, small town boy Joe Anoa'i was meant to do something much bigger than myself. My persona. My character.

Even if it had been months since any sort of process was happening with the foundation or any further meetings had happened, I was fine with that. I had so much more going on around me that my mind was completely consumed.

Although my mind was consumed, for the first time, it was stress related. I had found complete and utter happiness within my personal life that I couldn't see much else anyway.

We had managed to blend our families and build a little Brady bunch in the process. Jami and her children had really found a way to take to my own, and every time I saw the interactions, my heart melted at the sight. Even more so looking at Jami and her growing belly, knowing she was carrying yet another bloodline of the Anoa'i family and yet another set of little twins that would be here sooner rather than later.

She wasn't getting around as easily as she was in the beginning and being 34 weeks along, it was understandable. Us Samoans weren't the smallest of individuals and throughout time, we all were rather "big boned", to say the least. It was a miracle at this point that her small frame could carry the twins as long as she was able to. But, I had a feeling she wasn't going to be able to carry them much longer. Which became the only bout of stress that I actually was worried about.

"Joe, do you mind if I go get a shower? I fed the kids, but the little ones will be ready for a nap soon." Jami's voice came, interrupting any thoughts that were racing through my brain.

"Yeah, of course, sweet girl. Go get a shower and then why don't you lay down for a bit. I'll take care of the babes and take care of dinner." I answered, wrapping my arms around the woman who had easily became my better half.

"I could really use a nap actually. I'm really not feeling the greatest right now." Jami agreed.

"Go take a nap then. You can shower when you get up. Do you need anything before you rest, baby?" I asked, tucking the stray hair from her face.

"No, honey just rest would be nice." she answered, yawning slightly.

"Nena," I yelled to my mom, using the name her kids had began to call her. "I'm going to settle Jami into bed. I'll be back in a sec." I replied, before returning my attention to her, seeing how uncomfortable she really was. She didn't have to explain anything; it lie within her eyes.

I helped her gingerly into bed, watching as she closed her eyes slowly and released a sigh. I kissed her forehead gently, as I wrapped the small blanket around her legs and helping her adjust the pillows.

"Joe..." she spoken breathlessly, her eyes opening quickly, a look of fear and pain ridden on her features.

"What is it, love?" I asked, searching for an answer.

"Something isn't..." she trailed off, grabbing her belly gently, as she flung up from the bed, a groan escaping from deep within her throat.

"What is it?" I asked in a rush.

I sat down beside her, kneading her back, hoping to comfort her or release any amount of pain she undoubtedly was feeling.

"My water..." she answered, more breathlessly than before.

This was all I needed to hear before I sprung to action, knowing the bags we packed would be a must and thankfully my mother was with the kids, so getting Jami to the car was the task at hand.

"Let's get you to the car..." I began before her voice interrupted me again, this time with more urgency than before.

"Joe." Jami said, her eyes meeting mine with an even more serious intent lying within. "Get someone here now."

Before I knew what was happening, Jami released a louder groan as she laid back in the bed, the sweat forming above her brow.

"Nena!" I yelled. "Call 911. Now!"

Before anything else was spoken, it was as if my body flung to action and I instantly assessed her situation, realizing the babies were coming a lot quicker than what I thought. I could see the head crowning and my own stress kicked in.

I had been in the delivery room before. A couple times, actually. This was different and I quickly realized, she needed me more now than she ever had before.

And, I'll be damned if I wasn't going to be that Superman for her.


	21. Chapter 21

*Joe's POV*

"They are perfect." I said, wiping the tear that had fallen from my eye.

I looked at the small baby, swaddled warmly within my arms, and couldn't believe the events that had actually just happened. Furthermore, I couldn't believe how Jami handled the entire situation and how brave and strong she held herself the whole time. Especially since we hadn't made it to the hospital and they were delivered right in our bedroom.

The other children were just as excited, eagerly coming to her bedside and placing sweet little kisses on their new siblings' foreheads and watching in amazement at the two new members of our growing family. I knew we were going to have our hands full, but seeing the woman lying to my side, cuddling our new son, yet engaging with the other kids, too...

It brought pure excitement and a newfound, growing love for Jami.

Nena ushered the kids out of the room, as it had grown late and it was well past bedtimes for our other...

I stopped myself in mid-thought, as I realized for the first time, rather it was spoken aloud or not, I had referred to all of our children as ours. That was new, and something that made me even more excited. They were ours, in every sense. I would watch our 5 boys and our 3 little princesses grow. I would see their different milestones and special events they would have. I would get to be a part of all their major accomplishments and their downfalls, as well.

Something else that brought even more tears to my eyes, my free hand covering my face, as I silently let the tears falls, my heart growing with even more happiness.

"Oh, Joe." Jami exclaimed, her free hand grabbing my own, revealing my face and the small smile I was displaying.

"Baby..." she said, her words trailing off and her voice cracking, her own tears on display, as she lay her head against my shoulder. Our hands intertwined, as we held our newborn twins, as we let every emotion that we had felt over the past few hours be expelled.

"So, do we have names?" she asked, breaking the silence, but her voice barely a whisper.

"I was honestly worried about this part." I answered her honestly, dropping my eyes away from her gaze.

She gently cupped my chin, bringing my eyes to hers once more, her eyes displaying a look of concern and slight worry herself.

"Why are you worried, baby?" she asked, her fingers tracing the line along my jaw, bringing a sense of peace and comfort at the subtle gesture.

"Well, I'm Samoan, sweet girl. I would love for my babies to have something from my culture, and I wasn't sure you felt the same. It's something we really haven't talked much about." I answered as honestly as I could.

"Baby, I wouldn't dream of giving our babies something from your culture." she paused, letting out a small sigh before continuing.

"In all actuality, I have given this much thought, and if it's okay with you, I have a name for our boy." she said, as she placed a small kiss upon the baby's cheek.

"I'm all ears." I answered, intrigued at what she may have come up with.

"I did my research..." she began, before I had to interrupt her.

"Google?" I chuckled, arching my brow slightly, and laughing at my own joke.

"No, smartass. I actually asked Nena and Poppa." she replied.

"You talked to my dad for names?" I spit out, a little worried, yet intrigued at what names my dad could of possibly came up with.

"Yes, and we all kind of agreed on Mataio Leati." she said, as I saw the tears lining her eyes.

My own tears threatened to fall at the sheer amount of pride I felt in the name she had picked, and knowing it was from my heritage. My culture.

"I don't think I could have picked anything better." I replied.

"We kind of talked about girl names, too." she said, a smile smirk playing across her features.

"I knew this was coming, too." I replied, adjusting my son the rest on the bed before us. I gently took the baby from her arms, setting her beside her brother, my eyes displaying a proud smile, before giving her my attention once more.

"And..." I trailed off, adjusting myself to give her my full attention.

"Mikaele La'ei." she spoke, a sense of pride in her own voice.

"I'm... speechless." I replied, shaking my head, the smile never leaving my face.

"So, you like them?" she asked.

"I don't think I could have picked better, sweet girl." I replied, bringing her lips to my own gently, my tongue finding her lip and tracing a small line, teasingly.

"But, you aren't the only one who is full of surprises." I said, breathlessly, pulling back from her slowly, our eyes meeting.

"And what does that mean?" she asked.

I stood from the bed, kneeling gently on the floor before unwrapping the bottom of each baby blanket, displaying the tiny feet of each twin. I smiled, seeing the small bands that were wrapped around their toes, as Jami's eyes came the rest on the same thing I displayed happily.

"Joe..." she trailed off, before gasping and her eyes meeting mine once more.

"I told you." I said, a small chuckle escaping.

"Joe..." she gasped again, her eyes darting between my own and then back to the bed.

"Yes, sweet girl." I started, taking her hands in mine, forcing her to look at my once more.

"I couldn't do this in just any way." I began, suddenly realizing the words I had rehearsed in my head for months were now nonexistent. I cleared my throat, forcing myself to not ruin the moment, but continue with whatever I was able to muster.

"Sweet girl, you have changed me in ways... I never even thought was possible. You were there for me in my hardest days, and not just as my nurse, but you healed me in ways I didn't even know wounds existed."

I inched closer, pressing my forehead gently against hers, closing my eyes for a second to savor the moment before continuing.

"When you wrap your arms around me, sweet girl... it's like you become my cap and I am officially Superman. You give me that strength to continue on and somehow, things always are better. My life and my kids' lives are simply better and have more meaning because of you and your kids. And quite simply, I can't go another day without knowing you guys are forever mine. Will you marry me?"

I was itching for a response and the look I was getting from Jami was making me very uneasy, as if I had done something wrong. Perhaps I moved to quickly. Perhaps now wasn't the right time, considering everything that had transpired in the days' time. Perhaps marriage was just off the table for her.

Hell, I didn't know but I wished she would just say something. And, finally she did.

"Yes, baby. Good God, yes." she finally answered, her arms snaking around my neck and pulling me into her.

"Thank God, because I wasn't sure what you were thinking." I finally answered, laughing slightly.

"How could I ever turn you down, my baby." she said. "Never."

"I love you, Jami soon-to-be Anoa'i." I said, letting the name bounce off my lips and instantly liking the sound of it the moment it hit my ears.

She giggled before bringing me in for hard kiss, as if she was claiming me all over again. Before anything else could be said, or done, a small cry came from the bed, bringing us back to reality. We both looked at each other, laughing lightly, before we each picked up a baby, soothing and cuddling our newborns, yet savoring the moment we were both in.

And the only word I could sum up the moment, and the moments that had already taken place and the moments that we were yet to have together, as a family, was...

Perfection.


End file.
